Back in Town
by pen-f
Summary: A familiar face moves back to Lima. What will Puck do now that the love of his life has returned? Can he repair the damage he's done?
1. Home Again

**Pairings:** Puck/OC, Brittany/Santana, Artie/Tina, Rachel/Finn, Kurt/Karofsky and Sam/Mercedes**  
>Rating:<strong> M**  
>Warnings:<strong> Some vulgar language and physical violence later on, some sexual content**  
>Summary:<strong> A familiar face moves back to Lima. What will Puck do now that the love of his life has returned? Can he repair the damage he's done?**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Glee or any of the characters you recognize, Ryan Murphy does. Anyone else is purely the figment of my imagination. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned and used in this story.**  
>Spoilers:<strong> Season 1, some of Season 2**  
>Authors Note<strong>: This is slightly AU and OOC for some people. The Karofsky and Kurt kiss never happened and so Kurt never transferred to Dalton. I'm not sure what else is different but if anything needs to be cleared up I shall do so when need be, or asked.

* * *

><p>Despite the crisp cool air outside signifying winter approaching, Puck walked into McKinley High with his trademark swagger, which is equal parts badass and equal parts stud; he is the King of the school and no one can bring him down. That is until he sees <em>her<em>, standing there in all her glory, fidgeting with her locker combination. He could never forget her wavy chestnut brown hair, the way it stops and curls around her ears or her hazel eyes that were more green than brown and framed by a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses. Puck had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; _nope__ she's __definitely __real_ he says to himself. He hasn't seen the object of his affection since she moved away 3 years ago, what is she doing back in Lima?

Puck saunters up to her, puts on his sexiest smirk and speaks while trying to keep the hurt tone from his voice. "Hey baby, I didn't know you were back in town." Her body stiffens slightly and she snorts back "maybe that's because you stopped returning my phone calls and emails nearly 2 years ago Noah" voice filled with venom and hatred, not even glancing his way. _Ouch! _But I guess he deserved that.

"Oh c'mon Ashley you know it's not like that, I just got busy with school and sports and you with your new life up in Torano." Ashley simply gives him a look and says, "Toronto", then closes her locker and starts to walk away.

Puck is floored; no one just dismisses the Puckersaurus like that. He runs to catch up with her and steps in front of her, blocking her path. "What is your problem? I thought we were friends?" "Oh is that what we are is it? So friends can just ignore you for 2 years and leave you stranded and alone when you needed them most? Is that what friendship is to you Noah? Because if it is, I hate to see what you do to your other so called 'friends.'" Now Puck feels like a jackass, he didn't mean to upset her, he just wanted to get back into their old routine.

"I'm sorry Ash; I know I haven't been a good friend lately, but..." Puck looks around the hallway, people are starting to stare, "...can we maybe go somewhere and talk?" "Humph, it's a little too late for that, _Puckerman__"_ using Noah's last name because she knows how much he hates it when she does.

_Damn, __she __never __uses __my __last __name__ unless__ she__'__s __really __pissed _Puck thought, already missing how Noah sounds coming from her adorable pouty lips. _Fuck, __listen __to __me __I'm__ such __a __pansy...and__ a __complete __and__ total __sucker __for __her._ He came up with the nickname 'Puck' at age 11 and since then only Ashley has ever been allowed to call him Noah, besides his mom, sister and savta (grandmother) of course.

Ashley could see a flash of hurt cross Noah's face when she called him by his last name, but it was gone as quickly as it came. _Good_, she thought, give him a taste of his own medicine; who is she kidding, Noah always has been and always will be her weakness, one look into those golden brown eyes and she found she could never stay mad at him for long. _Gosh, __why__ do I __have __to __be__ such __a __sucker __when __it __comes __to __him?_ _No,__ I __will __stand __my __ground; I __will __not __give __in__to __him._

"Ash I..." "No! You do not get to act like the victim Noah. I will not stand here and listen to your half-assed apologies. You've had 2 YEARS to apologize. I needed you Noah, more than I needed anyone else..." she swipes her bangs from her face in exasperation and that's when Puck sees them.

"What the hell are those?" Puck's voice harsh, his anger quickly rising within him. Ashley quickly moves her bangs back over her forehead and gives him a stern look, "they're nothing." "Like hell they're nothing! Let me see them. Who did this to you?" Puck not caring anymore of the stares they were getting from passer-bys. "Like you care," she said quietly.

"As a matter of fact I do care!" Puck nearly screaming and Ashley looking at him with wide vulnerable eyes. Puck saw the pain and hurt in them and lowered his voice to barely a whisper, "I will always care about you." Ashley didn't know what to say or do, she could feel the tears coming and she was _not_ going to cry in front of Noah, so she did the only thing she could think of; she ran.

She ran around the corner and knocked into something big and hard almost knocking her over, until a pair of large hands caught her by the arms. Ashley did not want to cry on her first day back in Lima so she furiously wiped her eyes and looked up into the ogre of a man that she carelessly ran into, only to be welcomed by a familiar face. "Finn?"

Finn looks down at the shorter girl who ran into him and can't believe what he's seeing. "Ashley? Is that you?" The two teens look at each other and simultaneously crack a smile and wrap their arms around each other in a hug.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know your family was back in Lima," Finn asked. Ashley averted her gaze from his and answered hesitantly, "Yeah my mom, brother and I decided to move back." Finn nodded his head in understanding realizing that she never mentioned her dad moving back as well. Finn may be a bit dumb sometimes but he knew, even back as a kid, that Ashley's parents didn't have the most stable of relationships. He remembered them fighting and yelling all the time whenever he and Puck were over at her house, sometimes they could even be heard next door at Puck's house.

"Well welcome to McKinley High Ashley, I'm Kurt, Finn's new step-brother" he extends his arm and shakes Ashley's hand.

Finn forgot Kurt was there and mentally slapped himself for not introducing the pair sooner. "Oh yeah sorry, uh Kurt this is Ashley, we grew up together. She lived next door to Puck so the three of us were always together. Then before high school started Ashley's dad got transferred for his job and they moved to Toronto" he leans towards Kurt and adds, "That's in Canada you know."

Ashley tries to hide a snicker and Kurt gives Finn his best 'I know that you dumb ox' face as he rolls his eyes at him. _Sometimes__ he__ wonders __about __him_, Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt then turns to Ashley with a wide grin and says, "Well it is very nice to meet you, any friend of Finn's is a friend of mine. Well except Puck, we just tolerate each other because of Glee and well, now that Finn and I are step-brothers." Something flashed in Ashley's eyes when he mentioned Puck, to Kurt it looked like a mixture of anguish and rage. Whatever it was Finn never seemed to notice but that's nothing new, Finn isn't always the most perceptive of people.

"So does Puck know your back?" Finn asked. There's that look again on Ashley's face. _Seriously, __Finn__ can __be__ so __dense __sometimes, _Kurt will just have to have a talk with the oaf later about watching what he says.

"Um, uh, yeah, I uh, saw Noah just before I ran into you." _Noah__ huh? _Kurt thought. No one gets to call Puck by his first name, he's not even sure his own mother calls him Noah. But Kurt doesn't dwell on that thought for long because you can tell that Ashley doesn't really want to talk about Puck and is a bit uncomfortable; however Finn just doesn't know when to let up. "Oh yeah? I bet he's happy to see you. I know how much he's missed you since you left."

_Well __then __why__ didn__'__t __he__ tell __me__ that? _Ashley asked herself but pasted her best fake smile on and just nodded. Finn didn't seem to notice anything amiss with her, but that's just Finn Ashley thought, he's always been that goofy kind of guy who has good intentions but isn't really the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Well it was great seeing you again Finn and meeting you Kurt. We should get together soon and catch up." Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Well I should get going; I don't want to be late to class on my first day here."

"What's your first class?" Kurt asked. Ashley grabs her schedule and says "Um, Spanish, with Mr. Schuester." "Oh great, I have that class too! And so does Puck. It will be just like old times," Finn says with that infamous dorky grin on his face. "Just my luck" Ashley mutters under her breath. Finn seems to be oblivious to Ashley's offhand comment but Kurt sure heard her. He's curious as to what Ashley has against Puck. It seems to Kurt that they used to be the best of friends; _I__ wonder __what __happened__ to __them._

"C'mon I'll show you to class." Ashley says her goodbyes to Kurt, agreeing to meet up with him and the rest of the Glee kids for lunch and strolls along side Finn as they walk to first period together.

They get to class just as the bell rings and Finn introduces Ashley to Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue as he said most students call him. It doesn't matter she's not really paying attention to what Finn and Mr. Schue are talking about, all she can concentrate on is Noah.

She noticed him as soon as she walked in; I mean it's hard to miss him with that mohawk of his. He definitely didn't have _that_ when she used to know him, but she does find it incredibly hot on him. _What? __No, __Ashley, __you__'__re __not __supposed__ to __think __he__'__s __hot, __you__'__re __supposed__ to __hate __him. __He __left __you __remember?_ Right, now if only she could remember that then she'd be set; too bad things aren't that easy.

Class isn't any better, she can barely concentrate on what Mr. Schue is saying, all that seems to be on her mind is Noah, and it doesn't help that she can feel him staring at her from the back of the class. She doesn't even remember the girl's name beside her, Finn introduced her to her, said she was Kurt's best friend_. _Her name is something car related, Porsche maybe, or BMW? _No__ those __don__'__t __sound__ right,_ _hmm, __what _is _her __name?... Oh__ right! __Mercedes! __That__ was __it._

The bell rings signalling the end of class and Ashley could not be happier. Finally, she'll be able to get away from Noah and his incessant staring; _this __is __going__ to __be __a _very _long __year.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt meets with up with Mercedes after third period so they could walk to the cafeteria together for lunch and catch up on the events of their day. The conversation quickly turns into them talking about Ashley; apparently Mercedes also noticed that something is up with Ashley and Puck too. She said whenever she would turn around to talk with Tina she would catch him staring at her. She also mentioned that when she tried to talk with Ashley it's as if the girl was off in her own little world, and it did not seem happy. Ashley also noticeably flinched when Puck brushed past them after class.<p>

"We have to talk to her 'Cedes. She may be moving back to Lima, but high school a totally different world here and we need to take the girl under our wing. What do you say?" "I'm down white boy. She seems like she needs a friend right now and maybe we can even help her with whatever's going on between her and Puck." "I could not agree with you more," Kurt replied.

They started to walk toward the cafeteria when Kurt voiced a concern he's been having ever since he met Ashley, "Did you happen to notice something on Ashley's forehead while in class? It looked like she was trying to cover something up when I met her earlier, she kept fixing her bangs and I thought I saw some scars." "So I'm not the only one? I thought I was crazy, 'cause one minute I saw something and the next I looked over and nothing was there." "Hmm, we'll definitely have to have a talk with her." Mercedes nodded her agreement and they entered the doors leading to the caf, all discussion of Ashley halted for now.

They two friends got their lunch, tots and a sandwich for Mercedes and a salad for Kurt, then headed toward their regular table where the rest of the Glee club were already eating and chatting about some juicy new gossip probably. The pair sat down and Kurt noticed Ashley wasn't with Finn so he glanced around the caf hoping to spot her.

Ashley had to stay behind to talk with some of her teachers about catching up on her schoolwork then went in search for the cafeteria. She got her lunch and stood at the doors looking for a familiar face when she caught Kurt's gaze and he waved her over. She didn't realize there would be so many people at the table and it was a bit intimidating for her, there also didn't seem to be any more room for her at the table. She was just about to tell Kurt and Finn that she could find somewhere else to sit when a blonde girl got up and sat in the lap of a Hispanic looking girl. Kurt patted the spot next to him and the two girls, who were now making out, so she took the seat offered and smiled at the rest of the group.

Finn didn't seem to notice Ashley there until Kurt starting making introductions. She found out the two girls next to here were Brittany and Santana, then next to them were Quinn, Artie and Tina, Finn she knew and Rachel sat next to him, then there was Mike, Sam, and Lauren, and of course Mercedes, Kurt and herself.

Ashley couldn't help but wonder where Noah was; as if she was reading her thoughts, Santana perked up and asked if anyone had seen Puck. Everyone looked around, shook their heads and went back to their earlier conversations.

Although Noah wasn't Ashley's favourite person right now, she did miss his presence. In Spanish she found Noah's attention to be irritating at best but by halfway through her next lesson she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss and loneliness sweep over her. She initially chalked it up to being in a new school and not really knowing anyone here and missing her friends from Toronto. After a while she couldn't fool herself anymore and realized she felt lost and lonely because Noah wasn't around. She remembered feeling this way when she first moved away. Before she left she never went a single day without seeing Noah at least once, then she had to get used to seeing him only through a computer screen, then not at all.

She forgot all those warm fuzzy feelings she would get every time she was around him, it wasn't until she saw him again that all those memories came flooding back. Now she doesn't want to be without that sense of belonging and the warmth that radiates within her just at the sight of him, but he left her and the pain is still raw, even after all this time. She has a love/hate relationship with Noah right now, she thought she was over him but she was only fooling herself. She hates him for leaving her but loves him with every fibre of her being; all the repressed feelings that have surfaced are just proving to confuse her fragile heart even more.

Ashley looked around at all the happy smiling faces of her peers and made a point not to dwell on Noah anymore, its only making her more upset. She should really try talking with the rest of the people at her table and add something to the conversation around her. She turns to Kurt and asks if his shirt is from the new McQueen line. Kurt seems to beam at this and they quickly start having a conversation of fashion and designers.

Kurt couldn't believe that Ashley knew his shirt was a McQueen. _Perfect, __another__ fashionable__ and __fabulous __person __like __himself_ he thinks. Just as he and Ashley were getting into a heated discussion of which designer they liked best Karofsky and to step in and ruin it.

"Well if isn't the members of Homo Explosion" Karofsky snickered and high fived another jock. _Seriously,__ can __he __not __think __of __something __more __original?__ His __scathing__ insults __are __becoming__ so __predictable _Kurt thought as he rolled his eyes at the bully's antics. Just as Finn was about to stand up and say something back to the pea-brained Neanderthal Ashley stood up and said, "What did you just say?"

All eyes at the table were on Ashley, except Kurt's, his stayed on Karofsky, and if he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it; Karofsky looked taken aback, scared even. Sam stood up and turned to Ashley, "It's not worth it Ashley, just forget about it."

Ashley looks over at Sam and says, "No I will not forget about it," she then turns back to Karofsky and her eyes are filled with so much rage. "You can't just go around shooting insults at people David." _Whoa, __David? _Kurt says to himself, and he looks around sees he's not the only one stunned by Ashley using the Glee clubs number one bully's first name, _First __Noah __and __now __David?...Wait,__ how __does __she__ even __know__ Karofsky? __Surely__ a __nice __girl __like __her __would__ not __be __friends __with__ someone __as __appalling __as __David__ Karofsky._

"Ashley? Wha, what are you d-doing here?" David stutters out. "I'm back in Lima now, what do you think YOU are doing? How dare you say such things to these people, they've done absolutely nothing to deserve such disrespect from you." _What__'__s__ happened __to__ him,_ Ashley thought, _David __used__ to__ be __such __a __nice __young __man,__ where __did __he __go._

_Oh__ shit! __Ashley__'__s__ back? __What? __When __did__ this __happen?_ Karofsky couldn't get his mind around the fact that his former friend was back here, in Lima, at McKinley no less. She was the only one who knew about his secret, the only one he ever told. When she left, he thought his secret left with her but now she's back. _What __am __I __gonna __do?__ What__ if __she __rats __me __out __to __the __whole__ school, __makes __me __a __laughing __stock? __No,__ she __wouldn__'__t __do __that, __not __the __Ashley __I__ knew.__ But __just __in__ case__ I __need __to __talk __to __her, __to __make __sure__ she__'__ll __keep __my__ secret __safe._"Ash, can we go somewhere and uh talk...privately" he looked over to his best friend Azimio who nodded and walked away with the other football jocks.

Ashley didn't really want to talk to someone who could be so blatantly ignorant to people, but she needed to get to the bottom of what happened to David to turn him into something he's not, a bully. "Fine" she replied, her voice laced with indifference. The two former friends walked out of the caf and left a confused bunch of people in their wake.

"Well that was, weird" Artie said.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever heard anyone call Karofsky Dave, not even Azimio," Tina replied.

"I just hope she knows what she's doing. I'd hate for her to get slushied or hurt," Rachel spoke up.

Finn interrupted the group and told everyone that Karofsky wouldn't hurt Ashley; they were good friends before she left. Finn even suspected that they might have even been a couple. At his admission, everyone looked at Finn with their jaws almost hitting the floor, all clearly shocked to hear of a potential relationship between the two polar-opposites.

No one seemed to notice Puck nearby and the anger that flashed in his eyes when he heard his best friend say Ashley and Karofsky may have dated. Puck was furious and he stormed out of the caf in search of his two former friends and possible ex-lovers. He shudders at the thought, _there__'__s__ no __way __Ashley __would__ fall for __someone __like__ Karofsky, __no__ way __in __hell.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ashley and David were oblivious to Noah's building rage as they sat on the bleachers outside by the football field.<p>

"So, what did you want to talk about?" but before David could answer Ashley went on, "The hypocrisy of calling Glee club 'homo explosion', when you yourself are gay Dave." She gave him a pointed look that meant she would not accept any nonsense excuses from him. _Time __to __be __honest __and __man __up __Dave,_ "Uh yeah, no one else knows that but you." He had been avoiding eye contact with her but looked at her now; he was afraid what he'd see when he looked in her eyes. But they weren't hard and cold like they were in the cafeteria, they were softer and understanding.

"Dave, listen to me," she grabbed both of his hands in hers and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not upset that you haven't come out to your parents or anyone else for that matter. Believe me when I say I know how hard it can be being gay in a small town, hell even in cities like New York it would be hard. Some people just are not accepting of others who are different from them. But I do not want you to think for one minute that you aren't normal or to be ashamed or embarrassed by who you are. You are, well were," she gave him another pointed look, "a great guy who deserves to be happy. You still deserve to be happy but you need to clean your act up and stop picking on others because of your own insecurities."

Dave smiled at that, leave it to Ashley to lay everything out in front you and to call you on all your shit. This is why they got along so well, with Ash there was no skirting around an issue, she was blunt, she was honest, and he liked that about her, respected that about her.

"You always had a way with words Ash." She laughed, "Yeah well I have to be if I'm ever going to get things through your thick-skull." Dave laughed as well.

"Oh god, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Dave. I assume the reason you stopped talking with me is because you were afraid to tell me the truth that you didn't _actually_ come out like you said you did." "Ha, yeah, sorry for lying to you, I just...didn't want to disappoint you. You were so happy that I was going to tell me parents I was gay and when I chickened out at the last minute I didn't want to seem like a coward."

"Dave, if you weren't ready I wouldn't have forced you to come out. Admitting to yourself that you may be gay is hard enough, let alone admitting it to other people," she smiled at him. "I hope this means that now that I'm back you will start to smarten up and get your act together. No more insults, no more bullying. It stops here Dave."

"Yeah, I know. I only did those things, cause, well, you know. I just wanted to fit in, be a part of a team. I was stupid." "Well its one thing to admit your faults and wrong-doings, but now you have to actually do something about it. Make up for the fact that you were probably a complete douche to people." They both laughed.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes."

"Yeah, I get that all the time."

They shared another laugh and then both reached out for the other, grabbing onto each other in a tight hold. Dave held on trying to help convey all the things he just couldn't say. They're not sure how long they just sat there hugging, oblivious to everything around, every_one_ around them.

_No,__ this __can__'__t __be __happening.__ Please __tell __me __this __isn__'__t __happening._

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback:<strong> Please feel free to review; I would love to read readers opinions and comments.

Much love!_  
>-PF <em>


	2. Confessions

_**Previously**:_

They're not sure how long they just sat there hugging, oblivious to everything around, every_one_ around them; but there was someone off to the side who stood watching them.

_No, this can't be happening. Please tell me this isn't happening._

* * *

><p>Ashley is at her locker after school, packing up her books, when Kurt and Mercedes come up to her and talk about how she should come and join Glee club. At first Ashley was hesitant because she knows Noah is in the club but one look at Kurt and Mercedes and she finds herself agreeing to come along.<p>

On their way to Glee Kurt decides to ask the question he's been waiting to ask since lunch, "So Ashley, how do you know Karofsky?"

"I grew up with him. Mostly I would just hang out with Noah and Finn but sometimes Dave would join us too." She looks to her two companions and adds, "He isn't such a bad guy you know. He may act tough and bully people but that's not the real David."

Kurt and Mercedes share a disbelieving look but choose not to comment on it. "So did you two ever date?" Mercedes asks.

"Who? Me and Dave?" Ashley asks, completely caught off-guard by Mercedes' question. "Yeah, Finn mentioned that he thought you two were a couple before you left Lima." Ashley smiles at that, "Finn likes to think he knows what's going on but has never been good at noticing subtleties, heck even obvious signs go over his head sometimes." Kurt and Mercedes laugh at Ashley's spot on description of Finn.

"So you two never dated then" Kurt says, part statement, part question.

"No, never. We're just friends, and always will be just friends." Ashley thinks she sees relief wash over the two of them. If only they knew the truth.

* * *

><p>When the three of them walk into the choir room, they are greeted with a chorus of hellos from everyone. Ashley risks a glance at Noah who is sitting next to Santana, she meets his gaze but she can't hold it for long and quickly looks away and sits beside Kurt.<p>

Puck wasn't surprised to see Ashley walk into the choir room; he always knew how great of a singer she was, it was only a matter of time before someone else found out. As kids they would put on shows all the time, Puck on guitar (the only thing his Dad left him), Finn on drums (Puck's mom's pots and pans) and Ashley would sing. They had their own little band and it was one of the happier times in Puck's childhood. Hell, any time spent with Ashley was a happy time for Puck.

Mr. Schuester was the last one to arrive, as usual, and when he came in he had his 'I have another great assignment' look on his face. _I wonder what it is this time_ Puck thought bitterly. He didn't really want to be here, don't get him wrong he liked Glee (not that he would tell anyone that, he was a badass after all), and he likes being near Ashley but after seeing her and Karofsky together he can't stop picturing them hugging on the bleachers and it makes him sick. _What the fuck does he have that I don't?_

"Okay everyone," Mr. Schuester said, interrupting Puck's thoughts, "I have a great idea for an assignment for this week." Schue looked around at everyone in the room taking in their reactions and noticed Ashley. "Well it looks like we have a new member with us today." Everyone looked toward Ashley who visibly blushed. "This is perfect actually because you're the one who inspired me to come up with this week's assignment."

"I did?" "Yeah! When Finn told me you moved back here from Toronto I thought, why not dedicate this week to looking at different Canadian music artists. I know we had a 'Bieber Experience' already but he isn't the only Canadian singer out there, there are plenty of other great musicians, both mainstream and otherwise. So, I will be splitting all of you into groups, two groups of five and one group of four and you will..."

"Um Mr. Schue" Rachel interrupted. Schue put his hand on his forehead in exasperation and answered, "Yes Rachel."

"As the co-captain of this club I think it is only fair to have any new members perform a song and audition like each of us had to do." Everyone turns to Rachel in annoyance.

"You're right Rachel, it is only fair to have Ashley audition," Mr. Schue turns to Ashley then, "Do you have a song that would like to sing?" Everyone's eyes were on Ashley again and she shifts uncomfortably, "Um..." Mr. Schuester senses her uneasiness and suggests she think about it for a minute as he reads off the groups for the assignment. Ashley relaxes a bit at this and nods her head.

"Okay so the first group will be Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Puck." Santana is about to protest being in a group with the hobbit when Puck speaks up first.

"Uh, Mr. Schue? Could I be on my own this week?" Mr. Schuester seems to consider this for a minute and finally relents to Puck's request because it's not often the mohawked teen asks for solo's and he wants to encourage all of his students to break out of their comfort zone.

Puck seems slightly shocked that Mr. Schue gave in so easily but is happy that he'll finally get a chance to tell Ashley how he feels; and convince her that Karofsky is a complete ass-hat and she should be with him not that other loser. Puck isn't the type of guy to express his feelings openly so maybe using someone else's words will give Puck the courage to man up and actually admit his feelings for Ashley aloud.

Santana seems even more pissed about her group members now that Puck has decided to bail on her. "Way to leave me with the hobbit, her dumb merry sidekick and Porcelain" Santana grits out beside Puck, but all he does is shrugs and tries to give her an apologetic smile but it comes off as more of smirk than anything. _What can he say? Puck does not do apologetic._

As Mr. Schue names off the next group, which consists of Quinn, Lauren, Artie, Mike and Sam, Artie who is on the other side of Puck as Santana but a row below them looks at Puck and tries to get his attention. Puck notices Artie's stare and bends over asking what his deal is.

"I was hoping maybe I could partner up with you to do the assignment this week. We haven't hung out much since I stopped being your community service project and I assume you want to sing a song to Ashley and I want to sing one for Tina so thought it would be cool to team up."

Puck looks angry, "What do you know about me and Ashley?" he seethes.

Artie has a deer in the headlights look and tries to come up with something that won't anger the very large and muscular jock further. "I uh, just saw the way you two looked at each other when she walked in to Glee today. Like there's some feelings that both of you won't admit, or something, and I just thought, you know, maybe I could help."

The anger in Puck seemed to subside, slightly, and Artie looked relieved. "Fine," Puck ground out. Artie smiled and raised his hand before asking to be partnered with Puck. Mr. Schuester looked between the two boys baffled at the request but agreed to let them do a duet.

"So I guess that leaves Tina, Mercedes, Ashley and Brittany as the last group." Schue looked pleased with himself. "So now that we've established who's working with whom," he looks toward their newest member, "Have you decided on a song Ashley?"

"Yeah, I have," she mumbles quietly. To her right, Kurt gives a reassuring smile and says that she'll do just fine and not to be nervous, Mercedes leans forward beside Kurt and nods in agreement.

_I wish I had as much faith in me as those two did_, Ashley thought to herself, but she pulled herself up from her chair and went over to the band to tell them her song choice.

Ashley was feeling many different things since she first walked into McKinley today, especially about her first conversation with Noah since they stopped talking to one another, _correction: since _he_ stopped talking to _me_. _She wanted to let all her feelings out and finally let Noah know how his abrupt halt to their friendship really affected her. She was angry yes, and let Noah know that this morning, but she was more sad than anything. She missed their late night conversations, his infectious laugh, the way he could always make her smile when she was feeling down. But most of all she simply missed just being with him, whether they talked or just sat in a comfortable silence, she just liked the way she felt when she was in the same room as him.

She stood in the center of the room and signalled for the band to start the music. Ashley was nervous, she wasn't really sure of Noah's feelings for her or how he would react to her song but it was too late to turn back now so she took a deep breathe, kept her eyes downcast and began to sing.

_In your brown eyes, walked away_

Ashley looked up at Noah then, staring directly into his eyes, pouring all her emotions into the song.

_In your brown eyes, couldn't stay  
>In your brown eyes, you watch her go<em>

_And turn the record on  
>And wonder what went wrong<br>What went wrong_

_If everything was everything  
>But everything is over<br>Everything could be everything  
>If only we were older<em>

_Guess it's just a silly song about you  
>And how I lost you<br>And your brown eyes_

Puck listens to the song, sees the emotion in Ashley's eyes, and can't help but feel disappointed in himself. If he wasn't such a coward and told her how he felt about her before she left, she wouldn't be singing this song to him trying to choke back tears. But Puck was afraid, afraid of losing his best friend if she didn't feel the same, afraid that if she liked him back that the distance would be too much, but most of all he was afraid that he wasn't good enough for her. Then in one of her last emails she talked about a guy she started dating and I guess you could say Puck got jealous, real jealous. That's why he went to Quinn that night and slept with her, he was angry and upset and just needed someone, anyone, to make him feel better; that was the night Quinn got pregnant.

Ashley couldn't look at him anymore, even though he broke her heart she will always love him, and it hurts.

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low  
>'cause they're brown eyes and you never know<br>Got some brown eyes, but I saw her face_

Ashley looks up again but not at Noah. She looks anywhere else but at him.

_I knew that it was wrong  
>So baby, turn the record on<br>Play that song_

_Where everything was everything  
>But everything is over<br>Everything could be everything  
>If only we were older<em>

She tries so hard not to search him out but her eyes are drawn to him, and when she looks at him, she can't hold back her tears anymore.

_Guess it's just a silly song about you  
>And how I lost you<br>And your brown eyes_

_Brown eyes_

The music slowly fades out and Ashley turns around not wanting to look at anyone's confused stares. She furiously wipes at her eyes trying to gain some composure but her knees buckle under her and she slumps to the ground, or she would have had Noah not caught her before she hit the floor. She curls into his embrace as they now sit on the cold tiled floor and Noah just holds her and lets her cry, gently crooning words of comfort as he strokes her hair.

Ashley doesn't know how long they sat there for but when she finally stops crying and looks up she notices they're all alone, everyone must've left after her embarrassing breakdown. _Great, now they all think I'm some emotional wreck, what a great first impression that was_, she thought. She still had yet to look at Noah and chances a glance his way only to find him staring at her intently with something akin to the hurt and pain she feels, reflected in his eyes.

When Puck saw Ashley start to cry it hurt to know that he caused her that pain, all he wanted to do was to make it better. When she finished singing and turned away from everyone Puck was out of his seat immediately and managed to catch her just in time before she fell. Then she put her head in the crook of his neck, folded in his lap, and let out gut-wrenching sobs that tore at his heart. He didn't notice when everyone started leaving, all his attention was focused on the broken girl in his arms. Then she finally looked at him and all he could do was stare back at her, then he grabbed her face in hands and kissed her, long and hard.

Ashley was surprised when Noah kissed her but she wasn't complaining, she moaned into the kiss and deepened it, needing to be as close to Noah as possible.

They broke apart only because they needed to catch their breath, but they never let go of each other; Ashley with her arms around Noah's neck and Noah's arms around Ashley's waist.

Puck had to know what was going on between her and Karofsky, he can't be the guy who makes girls cheat on their boyfriends, it was a mistake with Quinn, one he sorely regret after his friendship with Finn faltered because of it. He was just thankful that the taller teen ended up forgiving him and becoming his bud again.

"I thought you were with Karofsky now," Puck mumbled, still looking into those green, almost emerald eyes.

Ashley looked at Noah confused, "Why would you think that?"

Puck sighed and looked away, "I overheard Finn tell the rest of the Glee kids that he thought you two had dated before." As much as Puck liked Ashley he did not want to admit to her that he was jealous after hearing that, Ashley didn't exactly deny being together with Karofsky after all. "Then I was, uh, walking by the football field and saw you and Karofsky hugging, figured you guys got back together or something" Puck finished, shoulders hunched and looking defeated.

Ashley unwound her arms from behind Noah's head, took his chin in her hand, and lifted his face so he was looking at her again, "I am not now nor have I ever dated David. We have only ever been friends, nothing more," then placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Puck smiled at Ashley's words and her kiss. He looked at her from under his eyelashes and gave her a cocky grin, "Good, 'cause Puckzilla doesn't share."

Ashley couldn't contain her laughter, "Is that so?" she said with a wide smile on her face. "Funny I don't remember ever belonging to a 'Puckzilla'." Noah growled, "You're mine now Ash. No else can have you."

"Wait, I'm confused, first I was Puckzilla's now I'm yours. Which one is it?" Ashley feigned a contemplative look. Noah simply tightened his hold on her and kissed her again.

When the kiss ended, all Ashley could do was smile at how fast they went from yelling at each other this morning in the hallway to now cuddled up in the choir room making out.

Puck was one cloud nine, o_kay that sounded lame,_ but it was true nonetheless. _I'm going soft_ he thinks to himself, but one look at the beautiful girl in his arms and he can't seem to care anymore of how un-badass he may look to someone walking by the open door. Puck brought his hand up to wipe Ashley's hair from her face when she suddenly grabbed his hand, but it was too late. He saw them, again.

To tell you the truth Puck forgot all about the markings on Ashley's forehead. He was so caught up in knowing she was back and trying to find a way to win her over that it simply slipped his mind. Now that he's seen them for a second time, Puck became furious all over again, "What the hell Ash? What are these scars in your head?"

Ashley tried to stand up and get away from Puck's heated stare but he wasn't having that, he simply held on tighter and kept her firmly planted on the ground between his legs. "No, you are not getting away this time. Now tell me what happened to you, why do you have all those scars on your forehead?" he tried to make his voice gentler as he could see Ashley's panicked expression.

He hated seeing her like this, as if she was afraid of him. Puck would never hurt Ashley, never. So he told her so, "You know I would never hurt you, right?" Ashley simply nods but doesn't look at him. This time _he_ grabs _her_ chin and lifts her face to his, "You can tell me, it's me, No-No." Ashley smiles at her childhood nickname for him, the one he absolutely hated.

At Noah's unwavering gaze, Ashley's smile falters, "It's not just my secret to tell Noah." "I don't understand." Ashley takes a deep breath and decides to just come out with it; she knows Noah won't give up otherwise. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Finn. No one can know about this. Alright?" "Yeah, yeah of course. Your secret will be safe with me." He brushed away a stray tear that Ashley didn't even knew had fallen.

"Well, you know my younger brother Joshua right?" "Yeeaah," Puck replies, not really knowing where this is going, "Well, he's gay." Ashley states, as if that explains everything.

"So? Hummel's gay, it's not that big of a deal, and how does this explain your scars." She looks at Puck confused, "Hummel?" "Er, Kurt I mean." "Oh, right. I kind of guessed he was gay." Puck chuckles, "Yeah I guess he doesn't really hide it too well." "Nor should he have to Noah!" "Hey, hey," Puck raises his arms in defence, "I didn't mean anything by it I was just saying."

Ashley looks down guiltily, "Sorry, this is just really hard for me to talk about." "Hey, don't worry about it; if you don't want to tell me now that's cool you don't have to." "No I want to tell you. Joshua and my mom are the only other people who know, we didn't even tell my dad. He didn't react well to Josh coming out, especially when he started dating another guy. If he found out about what really happened to me, he probably would have tried to hurt him." "Well I'm here whenever you're ready."

Ashley looks up at Noah and asks if they could maybe find a more comfortable place to sit and talk. He stands up and takes her hand, then leads her to sit down on a chair. They sit beside each other and Noah takes Ashley's hands in his, waiting for her to start telling her story.

Ashley tells Noah about her brother Joshua and his boyfriend Darren, and how they were bullied at school for being gay. The two of them would get harassed on a daily basis and it got to the point where Josh decided to leave and become home-schooled by their mom. Then one day at school Darren, who had decided to stay, was being thrown around out by the football field by a bunch of jocks. Ashley recalls that the harassment had never turned physical before then, so when she saw what was happening she had to step in and do something. She confronted the guys pushing Darren around not really thinking before she did as to how she was going to help him all by herself.

Ashley pauses and tries to steady her breathing which had become a bit erratic, while Noah sat quietly waiting for her to calm down, rubbing gentle circles on her back. She finally got her breathing under control and started talking again, "I didn't even see the broken bottle until it was too late. One of them swung their arm and it connected with my head." Just then a sob broke out of Ashley that she was desperately trying to hold in. Noah gathered her in his arms, pulled her onto his lap, and rocked her back and forth running his hands up and down her spine. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

"I was so scared Noah. I was on the ground bleeding, Darren was crouched over me trying to stop it and everyone was just standing around laughing. I didn't know what they would try to do next, I didn't want them to hurt Darren I had to protect him, he was my little brother's boyfriend. I guess they heard people coming because next thing we knew they all took off like a bat out of hell. When someone found us a few minutes later Darren and I lied and said I fell and hit my head on the bleachers. No one even suspected it was a lie."

"Why didn't you tell someone about it? Those guys could've gotten expelled for what they did to you." "Like I said, I was scared. We had no proof of what they did; there were no other witnesses. If we accused them and they got off, they wouldn't just forget that. They would try to come after us again. I mean I could handle it if it was just me, but I would never forgive myself if they did something to Darren, if they hurt him, or worse."

Puck always knew how protective Ashley was of Josh, and if this Darren guy was important to her brother, then he was important to Ashley too. Ashley has always been such a selfless person, always putting others before herself, and that's one of the things Puck loves about her.

"So what happened after that? Did they bother you and Darren again?" Puck asked.

"They didn't have a chance to. After the incident Darren's parents thought it would be best if he go live with his Aunt and Uncle in New York. Josh and Darren didn't want to be apart but they knew it was for the best. As for me, mom pulled me out of school and started homeschooling me too. Then a few weeks later her and dad got into yet another fight, but it was worse this time. The next day mom, Josh and I packed up our things and took off. We came back to Lima because mom's family is still here and they've been helping us out, getting us back on our feet."

Puck didn't know what to say, he was never good at the whole comforting thing. So he gently kissed her forehead, making sure to Kiss each scar, as a way to say that he loved her no matter what happened or how she looked. "I'll keep you safe, I promise" Puck whispered in her ear and Ashley believed him. She knew her No-No wouldn't let anything like that happen to her again. "And your brother too," he added.

At this, Ashley stiffened in Noah's hold. "There's no need. Josh isn't coming to McKinley. He's going to stay at home and continue getting homeschooled." At Noah's confused expression Ashley went on, "Lima is a lot smaller than Toronto Noah, significantly so," "You don't think I know that?" he interrupted. "Yeah well, we didn't want to risk him getting bullied again, or having the same thing that happened to Darren and I to happen to him. Besides Josh didn't want to come here anyway, he happily agreed to continue to be homeschooled." Ashley sighs, "I hate that he feels the need to hide who he is but it's what he wants."

"As long as he's happy right," Noah says and Ashley smiles, "Yeah, as long as he's happy."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, Ashley leaning into Noah's embrace, her cheek on his shoulder and his head resting atop hers. It was getting late and they should probably head out soon but neither of them wanted to move just yet. When the night janitor finally came in and said they had to leave, Ashley got up off Noah's probably numb legs and grabbed their bags. Noah however didn't care that he had no feeling in his legs, he was just happy to be with Ashley again. When he felt his legs were almost back to normal and he could stand without them turning to jell-o, he got up, took Ashley's hand and together they walked out of the school to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Noah and Ashley entered school much the same as they exited it yesterday, hand in hand. Whenever any of the glee members noticed them holding hands or giving small gentle kisses to one another all they could was smile. They seemed happy and it was nice to see a positive change in Puck, though he had been slowly changing since he joined Glee club.<p>

However, not all good things can last. After fourth period Azimio came up to Ashley holding a familiar iced beverage in his hand. Not being familiar with what a 'slushie facial' is Ashley saw no threat when a dark-skinned letterman jacket wearing jock approached her at her locker. She remembered him as one of David's friend when she confronted him in the caf yesterday and was just about to ask him his name when a bitter cold syrupy liquid collided with her face. She was stunned; she didn't know what to do.

"That's for whatever you said to Karofsky. He's been ignoring me since he went off with you at lunch yesterday, then today he came up and said he didn't want to be friends no more. What did you say to him you little bitch?" At this point Azimio was in Ashley's face.

Santana was nearby when this was happening and stepped between the angry jock and the flustered and still in shock Ashley. "Hey Azimio, why don't you back off before I tell everyone that it's not always true what they say about black men and the size of their dick." Azimio looks pissed and is about to defend himself when Santana speaks up again, "Don't try and deny it, we Cheerios talk. I know all about your _little_ problem." Then she stalks off with Ashley to the nearest washroom.

Karofsky turned the corner and saw his former best friend with an empty cup in hand and Ashley dripping in an all too familiar purple liquid heading off with Santana. Karofsky sees red. He marches up to Azimio demanding to know what happened. When the other jock has the audacity to smirk and say that that whore deserved it, Karofsky can't hold back any longer and punches Azimio square in the jaw.

_I can't believe he just hit me, _Azimio thought. _That's it! The bitch is going down._

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<br>**Brown Eyes - Lady Gaga

**Feedback: **Please feel free to read and review. :)

Much love!_  
>-PF<em>**  
><strong>


	3. New Friends, Old Enemies

**A/N: **I know I said I would try and update on a weekly basis but the last month has been so hectic with school and such. Hopefully it will get better soon and I can update regularly. Thanks for all your patience. :)

**Previously:**

Karofsky turned the corner and saw his former best friend with an empty cup in hand and Ashley dripping in an all too familiar purple liquid heading off with Santana. Karofsky sees red. He marches up to Azimio demanding to know what happened. When the other jock has the audacity to smirk and say that that whore deserved it, Karofsky can't hold back any longer and punches Azimio square in the jaw.

_I can't believe he just hit me, _Azimio thought. _That's it! The bitch is going down._

* * *

><p>Santana pushed Ashley into the girl's bathroom and pulled out the chair they have stored in there for this very reason. "Sit", Santana demanded, so Ashley sat in the chair with her back to the sink.<p>

"This may sting a bit so close your eyes." Ashley took her glasses off and put them on the edge of the sink then leant her head back and closed her eyes. Neither girl talked as Santana washed the slushie from Ashley's face and hair. The silence didn't last long and Ashley was the first to speak up, "How do you know what to do?"

"Believe it or not this isn't the first slushie facial I've had to clean up, nor will it probably be the last. The jocks like to throw them at everyone in Glee club; all of us have had a least one slushie thrown at us." "Even Noah...and Finn?" Ashley asks. "Yeah, even them." "But aren't they jocks too? Why would their own teammates throw a slushie in their face?" "Because they're in Glee," Santana replied, ending all conversation with her statement.

Santana finishes washing out the slushie, grabs a towel from her gym bag, and gives it to Ashley to dry herself off. "Thanks." "Don't mention it. No really, don't mention it; I have a rep to keep up." Santana says as she stands beside Ashley with her hip jutted out to the side and examining her nails.

Ashley just nods. "So I see you and Puck are together now," Santana states. Ashley looks up at her after drying off her face, "Uh yeah, we are." "So how do you two know each other?" "We grew up together. We used to be neighbours before I moved away." Ashley gives the towel back and puts her glasses back on. "Did you know Noah before you both joined Glee?" Ashley asks curiously.

She glances over to the girl to her left. _Santana is really pretty_, Ashley says to herself, _I wonder if Noah ever dated her._ "Yeah, Puck and I used to date; well by date I mean have sex." _Well that answers that_. Ashley's heart dropped after hearing Santana's blunt description of her relationship with Noah.

The Latina notices the other girl's crestfallen expression and sighs. "We may have had sex but it wasn't anything major, or emotional. I always knew he loved someone else while we had our, 'thing'," Santana clarified. "You mean Quinn?" At this Santana stops and stares at Ashley with her 'queen bitch' face on. "What do you know about Puck and Quinn?" Ashley seems taken aback by Santana's abrupt change in tone and can't help but feel that her suspicions were right. "I know they had a baby together, but they gave her up for adoption."

"That was it between them. I mean Puck was willing to help with Beth had Quinn not given her up and he cared about Quinn, but just as a friend. He may have thought he loved her but he didn't." Ashley looks confused, "Then who did you mean?"

Santana just stares at Ashley, "Are you really that dense?" At Ashley's continued confused expression Santana just sighs, "Ugh, apparently you are." She looks pointedly at Ashley and states, "I was talking about you, you moron. Puck has always loved you, which is probably why he never got emotionally involved with anyone and just slept around with people. Of course before you came here I didn't know it was you who he loved I just knew it was someone. But yesterday when you came back, I immediately saw a change in Puck. He is always the confident, egotistical jackass and yesterday it looked as if his family dog got run over or something; he looked so sad and pathetic."

Ashley's eyes widen at Santana's statement, "Oh." "Yeah, oh." Santana looks the girl up and down sizing her up.

"Now listen here white girl, Puck is my friend and I do not want to see him hurt. He is actually a really good guy underneath the act he puts on for people and if anyone deserves to be happy it's Puck. I know he hasn't always been the nicest guy around but he cares for his friends, which include the Glee club. He stands up for them when people make fun of or try and bully them and I know if you break his heart you will have twelve angry people coming after you, and I'll be leading them. So you best treat him right or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. You got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Ashley replies, scared of the angry Latina in front of her. "Good," and with that Santana waltzes out of the washroom.

Ashley takes a minute to get her bearings before she heads out into the hall. Once she exits the washroom, she runs into Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey Ashley! How's it going?" Mercedes asks enthusiastically. "Oh hey guys, it's going alright. I just received my first welcome to McKinley High slushie facial." Ashley snorts and continues, "I didn't know people actually did that. I saw someone coming towards me with one and never thought that it would soon be thrown in my face."

Mercedes and Kurt share knowing, sympathetic looks, "Yeah the jocks have found very, innovative, ways of torturing us less popular folk," Kurt states. "I can see that", Ashley retorts.

"Don't pay any attention to those Neanderthals. They are just jealous of our fabulousness", Kurt says haughtily. "Speaking of fabulousness", Mercedes chimes in, "Kurt and I were planning on going to the mall after Glee today, you should totally join us." "Yeah, you should! We can pick out outfits for the Winter Formal coming up." "Winter Formal?" Ashley asks. "Yeah we have one every year, it's a lot of fun." Mercedes nods alongside Kurt. "Yeah sure, that sounds great I'd love to go shopping with you too. I like to consider myself pretty fashionable, but after meeting you Kurt, I just don't know if I can compare. Perhaps you can give me some fashion advice," Ashley smiles. Kurt looks positively elated and drones on about how he loves makeovers and helping people look their best.

While discussing plans to go to the mall later, the bell rings signalling the start of next period and the three Glee members scurry off to their respective classes.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the three new friends who were discussing their after school plans, Puck gets cornered by Jacob Ben Israel and is questioned about his budding relationship with the 'new girl'. When he brings up Ashley's recent slushie attack Puck goes ballistic; he grabs Israel's shirt and asks him what he's talking about. Jacob tells him that Azimio was seen slushie-ing Ashley and how Karofsky punched him out because of it. Puck lets go of his shirt and gets angrier, if that's even possible.

_I know something was up with Karofsky and Ashley. Ashley said they were just friends but it seems like Karofsky doesn't think that way. That douche bag will get what's coming to him, no one tries to steal Puckzilla's girl and gets away with it, no one. _With those thoughts, Puck storms off down the hallway people parting down the middle for the enraged teen to get through.

* * *

><p>Ashley heard from the gossip mill about Dave hitting the boy, who she learned was named Azimio, after he slushied her. Now normally she doesn't condone violence but Ashley couldn't help the smirk that passed on her face when she found out about it. She had to see Dave and thank him for sticking up for her.<p>

Luckily Ashley's last period of the day was a spare and coincidentally so was David's. She met him at his locker, as she had yesterday, will continue to do until the semester is over, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's good to see you too," Dave said with a smile after they broke apart. "Thank you," Ashley said as she smiled back. "For what?" "You know for what David," at his puzzled expression Ashley elaborated, "For standing up for me against your own friend and teammate when he slushied me." "Oh that." Dave responded sheepishly. He didn't want to hit Azimio, his only friend, _well that's not true, Ashley's back and they can become friends again, like how they used to be_, but Az just sent him over the edge. No one messes with his friends like that, ever. The fact that he called her a whore and she deserved it, was the straw that broke the camel's back as they say.

"I didn't mean to hit him it just sort of happened. I just wanted to talk to him and ask why he did it." Ashley looked confused, "They why did you hit him? What set you off?" Dave looked away not wanting to meet Ashley's eyes, "He said you a just a whore and deserved what you got. That no one gets in-between his and my friendship." At this, Dave raised his head and finally looked at Ashley. He saw the hurt in her eyes and regretted telling her the truth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have repeated what he said. He's a jackass and _he_ deserved what he got." "No, it's okay. I'd rather you tell me the truth than lie to me. Anyway, I could care less what that Neanderthal thinks of me." Dave laughs, "You've been spending time with Kurt I see." Ashley saw something flicker in David's eyes as he said Kurt's name, _hm interesting_, Ashley thinks.

"Why don't we head outside and talk." Ashley gives Dave a weird look but he decides not to comment on it and follows her lead out to the field.

Once they get outside and sit down on the top of the bleachers Ashley quickly descends on him, "So Kurt huh?" She gives him her signature smirk and awaits his response. Dave's eyes widen and he is at a loss for words, "I, uh, um." Ashley continues to look at him, eyebrows raised, waiting for him to gather his thoughts, _this must be a shock to him, me knowing he feels something for the porcelain-skinned diva, _she says to herself.

Dave can't believe Ashley just asked him that, and so causally, as if she was asking him about the weather and not about a boy, a boy he cares about, a boy he tormented because he knew he couldn't have him. He doesn't know when he realized his feelings for Kurt were more than just platonic, all he knew was that he was jealous of the younger boy; jealous of the fact that he was out and proud, jealous of his confidence in who he was and not hiding behind a false facade to try to fit in. Dave wished he could be like that, come out to everyone and screw the consequences, but he's too scared.

"Wh-what do you mean? What about Kurt?" Dave tried to act nonchalant but knew he failed miserably. Ashley could always see through him, he could never lie to her, which is why he stopped talking to her in the first place instead of trying to come up with some story that he knew she would instantly know was false. "Don't play dumb with me David Ryan Karofsky." _Oh shit, she middle named me; I knew she wouldn't buy my lie. _

Dave sighed and resigned to his fate, "I'm an idiot." "Well I could have told you that," Ashley quipped back. Dave stares at Ashley "This isn't a joke Ash." "And I'm not laughing. I know this is serious David. You haven't come out to anyone but me and now you like a boy who is the 'resident gay' at McKinley. I can imagine that this is really hard for you, and I want you to know that I'm here for you and you know you can talk to me about anything."

Dave looks into Ashley's eyes and relays everything, from tormenting Kurt to slowly and surely falling deeply for the former kicker. He knows he will never have a chance with him, not with their history together, and Dave knows he deserves it. He was horrible to Kurt, and the other Glee members. All he wanted was to feel normal again, he wanted to like girls and be a stud like Puck, but he knew that would never happen, so he turned his frustrations and newfound attraction for other guys into bullying. It feels good for Dave, to be able to be so open and honest with someone about all of this. He has been hiding his feelings for so long and bottling it all up inside. He knows that he would have eventually broken down and done something stupid, but now that he has Ashley back, he knows that everything will be okay now. He feels like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he can breathe again, _yup everything will be okay._

Ashley just sat there listening to David tell him everything. She is sympathetic toward the other boy, he may have been a complete jerk to people but he was hurting on the inside. He was, still is, afraid to be himself and that upsets Ashley greatly. She wishes people in this world could be more accepting of homosexuality. People like Dave shouldn't have to hide who they are for fear of being ridiculed by others' narrow mindedness. Just then, she comes up with an idea to help Dave. Ashley suggests he join the Glee club, to try to smooth things over between him and them. It will give him a fresh start now that he has decided to stop the bullying and maybe help him make some new and better friends than Azimio and the other jocks who insist on harassing the 'losers' of the school.

Dave is unsure at first about joining, knowing that he probably wouldn't be accepted there, but he later concedes to Ashley's pleading. He could never say no to her, even after all this time.

They spend the rest of their last period spare going through songs that Dave can sing for his audition. They finally settle on one and head back into school as the last bell rings and head toward the choir room.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the choir room, including the always-late Mr. Schuester, when Ashley walked in with Dave. Everyone stopped talking immediately and stared at the pair in font of them.<p>

"Mr. Schue? David would like to audition for Glee club." At this point, the shocked silence ended and erupted into loud yells from the rest of the Glee club not wanting their main bully to join their safe haven.

"Okay, guys that's enough!" Mr. Schuester yells over everyone's bickering. "This club has always been about acceptance and we have never turned away someone who wanted to join."

"But Mr. Schue," Finn speaks up, "Karofsky has made fun of every single one of us, especially Kurt, do you really think we want someone like _that_ in our club." "I know that Finn, but I also heard what he did today after Ashley was slushied, not that I condone that sort of thing," Schue adds and looks toward Dave.

Most of the Glee club have heard the gossip about Karofsky and Azimio, however Finn being Finn, has his confused dopey expression on and looks toward Ashley. "You were slushied today? By who?" At this point Finn starts looking angry. "Azimio," Ashley replies. "That's it, c'mon Puck let's go find him and teach him a lesson. He's probably working out in the locker room."

The two boys stand up and start to head out of the room when Dave speaks up for the first time since entering the choir room. "No need to. I already took care of it." At Dave's words everyone looks toward the jock, "What do you mean you took care of it?" Finn asks. Dave sighs, "That's what Mr. Schue was talking about. I heard Azimio slushied Ashley and went to go talk to him and ask why. He uh, said some things and then I hit him."

Everyone looks to him, each with a look of surprise on their faces. Although most had heard about Dave hitting Azimio you could never be too sure of what is true or not at this school, the students like to make up falsehoods or exaggerate certain stories. So when Dave actually admitted to hitting Azimio, his supposed best friend, everyone was stunned into silence.

"Like I said, I don't condone that sort of behaviour, but it seems that David is coming around and wants to start being a better person," Mr. Schue states. "Or he has a crush on my girlfriend and is trying to steal her from me by being her hero," Puck mumbles under his breath.

"I don't have a crush on Ashley Puck; we're just friends, that's it. She's been helping me, uh, work through some of my problems. That's what we were doing yesterday at lunch and on our spare period." Ashley glares over at Puck with an 'I told you so' look and Puck just lowers his head feeling guilty for not trusting her.

"Mr. Schue is right," Dave continues, "I want to start over again and become a better person. I have been horrible to all of you and I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken out my own frustrations on you." At this, he looks directly at Kurt. "I know sorry isn't enough but I want to prove to you that I can be a good person. Just give me a second chance, please."

Everyone still looks unsure about Karofsky's motivations for joining the club, they seemed to have missed the subtle eye contact he and Kurt made during his apology, but Kurt didn't. He saw the sincerity in the jocks eyes as he said those things and knew they were directed mostly to him. "I accept your apology Karof, uh, David." Kurt says, to the astonishment of the rest of the club. "You have a lot to make up for all you've put us through but I am willing to give you a second chance. Don't blow it." Everyone seems to slowly nod their approval and agree with Kurt's words.

_I can't believe he's willing to give me a second chance, _Dave thinks to himself; _of all the people in here, I didn't think _he_ would be the one to forgive me first. He's right, I can't blow this, and I won't. I will show everyone that I can change._ Ashley looks over to Dave and sees a genuine smile on his face, and she is happy to see her friend start to return to the person she once knew.

"Okay well, Dave, if you want to join do you have a song you'd like to sing for us?" Mr. Schue asks. "Uh yeah, I do." Dave looks toward Ashley in apprehension but she just smiles and gives him a wink, then goes to sit down, dragging Noah with her. The rest of the club follow suit and takes their seats again as they wait to hear what David has to sing.

"Whenever you're ready," Schue tells him.

Dave takes a deep breath and nods to the band to start.

_Birds flying high  
>You know how I feel<br>Sun in the sky  
>You know how I feel<br>Breeze driftin' on by  
>You know how I feel<em>

He looks over to Kurt.

_It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<em>

_And I'm feeling good_

The music starts to pick up and Dave struts towards the trumpet players, taking the fedora off one of their heads and puts it on his own. He heads back to the center of the room and snaps along with the beat.

_Fish in the sea_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>River running free<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>

Slowly everyone starts to join in with the snapping.

_Blossom on a tree  
>You know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good_

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_  
><em>Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean<em>  
><em>Sleep in peace when day is done<em>  
><em>That's what I mean<em>  
><em>And this old world is a new world<em>  
><em>And a bold world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

_For me_, as Dave sings this he throws his arms out to the side, his head slightly raised and sings with everything he has.

During the instrumental interlude, Dave pulls up Brittany and the two starts dancing a ballroom, swing inspired number.

While the two are dancing Ashley looks on like a proud mother, happy that her friend is finally coming out of his shell and being who he truly is, not what everyone thinks he is. Puck looks beside him, sees the pride in Ashley's smile, and feels even worse for being a jealous boyfriend. He leans close to he ear and whispers, "I'm sorry. You told me you two were just friends and I should've believed you. I just thought Karofsky had some ulterior motive when he defended you from Azimio. And to be honest I was jealous that he was the one to hit him, not me." Ashley looks over to her boyfriend with a lop-sided smile, "I know. You were never one who liked to share Noah," her lop-sided smile turning into a full grin. Puck smirks back at her, "You're damn right I don't like to share, especially you!" Ashley giggles at his words and simply rests her head on his shoulders as he slips his arm around her and rests it on the back of her chair.

When the interlude ends, Dave releases Brittany and starts singing again.

_Stars when you shine_  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Scent of the pine<em>  
><em>You know how I feel<em>  
><em>Oh freedom is mine<em>  
><em>And I know how I feel<em>  
><em>It's a new dawn<em>  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>

Dave looks back to Kurt again. _Why does he keep looking at me?_ Kurt asks himself. _Is it because he feels bad for tormenting me the most and this is his way of trying to say he's changed?_ _I'm so confused._

_It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_  
><em>It's a new day<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>It's a new life<em>  
><em>For me<em>

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good  
>I feel so good<br>I feel so good_

The song ends and Ashley is the first one to clap for Dave, the rest slowly following suit. They don't want to admit it but he is actually a pretty good singer and they could use his voice to help them win Nationals this year.

"That was great David, well done!" "Thanks Mr. Schue," Dave responds timidly. "It is a perfect introduction for this week's assignment, as Michael Buble is actually Canadian. Let me guess, Ashley helped you pick out a song?" Dave looks over to Ashley, "Haha yeah she did." Ashley grins back.

"Mr. Schue?" Puck asks beside Ashley, "Speaking of the assignment could Artie and I do our song today. I know we are still have another day to practice but we're ready." "Yeah sure guys that would be fine."

Puck and Artie replace Dave at the center of the room. Puck grabs his guitar and on his lead, the rest of the band starts playing.

[Puck and Artie]  
><em>I don't smoke girl<br>But you're dope girl  
>I don't drink babe<br>But you're Tanqueray._

Both boys looked directly at their girlfriends while singing the chorus. Ashley and Tina looked on to their boyfriends, then at each other, then turned back to the two boys with wide smiles.

[Puck]_  
>I'm the only one who be doing I'd be checking you out<br>But I see plenty fine girls that don't open my mouth  
>I know your momma don't like me or what I'm about<br>I'm always trying to do what's right, it just don't work out  
>We go to all the same parties and you don't know my name<br>It's probably cause I never won the damn football game  
>But I'm honest yeah, you gotta put me on this yeah.<em>

_I try to tell you what you want to hear, but I'm wrong_  
><em>I probably won't amount to much, but this song<em>  
><em>You're saying that you're outta my league<em>  
><em>But what's a little white lie to me?<em>

[Both]_  
>I don't smoke girl<br>But you're dope girl  
>I don't drink babe<br>But you're Tanqueray._

[Artie]_  
>Yep, yep, yep<br>Yeah I'm chronic  
>Straight gin no tonic<br>And you know that you got it  
>So just go ahead and flaunt it (huh)<br>And now I want it  
>Yep, I want it<br>One hand on your waist  
>So I got five on it<em>

_Okay, you're not what I'm used to, far from usual_  
><em>Cause being dope's much better than being beautiful<em>  
><em>I'm not even worried about other guys pursuing you<em>  
><em>Girl you're a star, attention is nothing new to you<em>  
><em>Oh, ain't I innocent, not even a little bit<em>  
><em>A bottle at the booth it isn't mine girl, finish it<em>  
><em>You know all the nice spots, I know all the blemishes<em>  
><em>I'm just being honest, ain't that better than a gentleman?<em>

_I try to tell you what you want to hear, but I'm wrong_  
><em>I probably won't amount to much, but this song<em>  
><em>Your saying that you're outta my league<em>  
><em>But what's a little white lie to me?<em>

[Both]_  
>I don't smoke girl<br>But you're dope girl  
>I don't drink babe<br>But you're tanqueray.  
>Yeaahh, yeaahh<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

[Puck]_  
>I'll break the rules, I know girl<br>I won't change for you but you're dope girl_  
>[Artie]<em><br>I'll face the news, don't go girl  
>I won't change for you but you're dope!<br>_

[Both]_  
>I don't smoke girl<br>But you're dope girl  
>I don't drink babe<br>But you're tanqueray._

When Puck and Artie finished there was a raucous round of applause by everyone. Ashley and Tina quickly jumped up and met their men to give them a giant hug, and in Puck and Ashley's case a heated kiss as well.

Blame Puck for being his gorgeous sexy self, Ashley could never resist his charms. There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles, as Mr. Schuester had to clear his throat a few times before the two teens pulled away from each other.

"That was a great job Puck and Artie; I can't wait to hear what the rest of you have planned out. Well I think we'll cut today's club meeting short so the rest of you can practice your numbers. See you all tomorrow." The Glee members were all too eager to leave early and all but raced out of the choir room. Kurt, Mercedes and Ashley weren't as quick to leave as the rest and took their time gathering their things and figuring out who was riding with whom to the mall.

Meanwhile Puck went over to David so he could apologize for being a jerk. Dave understood and accepted his apology and they shared your standard 'man hug'.

Ashley walked over to Puck to tell him she was heading to the mall with Kurt and 'Cedes, out of the blue Dave blurts out, "Can I join?" At Dave's question, Kurt and Mercedes whip their heads toward him and look over completely stunned. Just then, Puck spoke up, "Well if he's coming, I'm coming."

It was Ashley's turn to look stunned as she stared at her boyfriend as if he grew another head. "You hate shopping, at least the Noah I once knew did. When did you grow this sudden fondness for fashion?" "Please Ashley, look at him, does he look like he's remotely interested in fashion," Kurt pipes up behind her. The three fashionistas laugh at Kurt's comment. "Hey! I take offence to that. I have a badass sense of style thank-you very much." Ashley just rolls her eyes, "Well fine if you and Dave want to join it's alright with me." "Just be prepared to be dragged into every store," Kurt says, "and to hold our bags when we are trying on clothes", Mercedes added.

Dave and Puck look to one another and share a look of 'what did we get ourselves into'.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>  
>Feeling Good - Michael Buble<br>She's Dope - Down With Webster

**Feedback: **Please read and review. I love to recieve comments on how you are enjoying the story and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism

Much Love!  
><em>-PF<em>


	4. A Series of Unexpected Events

**A/N:** I used Google translate for the Spanish translation so I'm sorry if anything is wrong, I myself do not know Spanish and relied on the wonders of Google for guidance. Also, I know it has been a long time since I updated, like almost 6 months and I apologize profusely. I got busy with my summer job and then school started up again, but in all honesty, I became lazy and didn't want to work on it, then lost all inspiration for the story. I finally seem to have my mind flowing again and hopefully will be more frequent with the updates.

**Previously:**

"I have a badass sense of style thank-you very much." Ashley just rolls her eyes, "Well fine if you and Dave want to join it's alright with me." "Just be prepared to be dragged into every store," Kurt says, "and to hold our bags when we are trying on clothes", Mercedes added.

Dave and Puck look to one another and share a look of 'what did we get ourselves into'.

* * *

><p>After Kurt, Mercedes, Ashley, Puck and Dave left the choir room and headed out to the parking lot, the rest of the club started to speak up about their reservations of Karofsky joining Glee.<p>

"I still don't trust him," Rachel, of course, was the first to speak up.

"Me either," Tina agreed.

As everyone was going on about their distrust in the ex-bully, Finn decided to butt in and defend Dave.

"Guys Dave isn't a bad guy." At the others glares, Finn went on, "I mean yeah he used to be mean, but I believe him when he says he wants to change. I used to know him pretty well when we were younger, and he wasn't like the bully he is now. He and Ashley always had a strong bond when we were kids and with Ash back I know he'll change for the better; or she'll kick his ass." Finn snickered when he said that and everyone else did too.

"Would Ashley really do that?" Artie asked.

"Oh yeah! You don't know her like I do. Whenever me, Puck or Dave..." "'Puck, Dave and I' dear," Rachel interrupted. "Yeah whatever, whenever any of us did something to make her angry she would go all mike Tyson on us. Seriously. She always made sure we treated other people nicely. So if Dave starts bullying us again, Ash will put him in his place, believe me."

The others didn't seem so convinced but decided to put their trust in their leader.

"Just know that if he tries anything I'll be joining Ashley in the ass kicking." Santana said, and with that, all discussion of Karofsky stopped and everyone grabbed their things to head home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Lima Shopping Plaza, the five other Glee club members all arrive in Kurt's Navigator, deciding to save gas and all carpool together. Kurt, Mercedes and Ashley could hardly contain their excitement to start shopping; Puck and Dave however were asking themselves why they asked to come in the first place.<p>

The three self-proclaimed divas headed off to H&M to look at their new collection, while the other two boys followed loosely behind them. After about the sixth consecutive store Puck and Dave were tired of walking and holding the others' shopping bags and asked if they could go to the food court and chill for a while, Kurt, Ashley and Mercedes took pity on them and agreed.

The five of them sat down and started a pleasant conversation, much to the surprise of Mercedes and Kurt. The two of them never thought they could have a decent conversation with Karofsky of all people, but he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. It wasn't until Kurt brought up Ashley's scars did the conversation turn serious.

Puck jumped right in and tried to diffuse the situation, "You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want Ash, I know how hard it was for you to tell me." Kurt felt bad for asking and perhaps trudging on a sore topic for Ashley, "Sorry to ask so bluntly about that Ashley. You don't have to tell us anything, we understand", Mercedes and Dave nodding along with Kurt's words.

"No I want to tell you guys." Ashley takes a deep breath and Puck grabs her hand for comfort. She looks at him and then turns to the others, "I got them when a broken bottle struck my head while I was trying to save my brother's boyfriend from being beaten up...for being gay." Kurt's, Mercedes' and Dave's mouths all fell open in shock. "You mean Josh is gay?" Dave asked. Ashley had looked away from the others' faces after her admission and now looked back at them, "You can't tell anyone. Josh doesn't want anyone in town to know, he had a hard enough time in Toronto for being gay and it's a lot more open-minded than Lima so please, this is just between us. He's been taking a lot of AP classes and is in the same grade as me even though he's a year younger, he just wants to finish this year and go to New York to be with Darren."

"I'm assuming Darren is his boyfriend?" Kurt asks. "Yeah he is. He was sent to live with some family in New York after the incident; they thought he'd be safer there. Josh is actually going there to see him over Thanksgiving. He can't wait." Ashley says with a huge smile on her face.

"You miss him don't you?" Mercedes asks this time. Ashley blushes, "Yeah I do. Darren is the funniest guy you will ever meet. He's so good to my brother too; they're so cute together, though I get hit by Josh every time I say that." Ashley laughs and the others laugh with her.

"Speaking of homosexuality," Dave says awkwardly. "Dave you don't have to do this now, I told you to take as long as you want", Ashley adds in. "No I want to. Since we seem to be in a sharing mood I'd thought I'd share something as well." Puck, Kurt and Mercedes look at him expectantly. "Well you see, I, um, I..." Dave looks to Ashley for guidance, so she puts her hand over his on the table and smiles softly back at him, encouraging him. Dave takes a breath and just blurts it out, "I'm gay."

Puck smirks, not because he knew, but because now this means that Dave won't try to steal his girl away, even if he said before that they were just friends. Mercedes looks beyond shocked and is rendered speechless; which for her is no small feat. Kurt on the other hand just sits there with a blank expression on his face. He's the first one to speak up, "So what you're saying is, you bullied me mercilessly for 2 years because of my sexual orientation only for you yourself to turn around and admit that you're also gay." Dave looks down at the table ashamed.

"Now Kurt, I know David hasn't been all that great to you over the years but he's trying to change. It took a lot for him to come out to you guys just now. I'm not saying you have to forgive him yet but just try and be a little bit supportive, he's going to need as many people on his side when he decides to come out to the whole school." Ashley says, sticking up for her friend. "No Ashley, Kurt is right, I'm a hypocrite. You called me one yourself not too long ago. Remember?" Ashley simply nods. Dave turns to Kurt then, "I know this doesn't make up for the fact that I bullied you but I am really truly sorry for all I did to you. I was just acting out my own insecurities on you." _The one boy I wanted but knew I could never have_, Dave thought. "That doesn't excuse my behaviour, I know, but I hope the offer of a second chance still stands." Kurt mulls this over and with a slight smile says, "I suppose you walking around and carrying my purchases for the last three hours is a step in the right direction for making things up to me." The whole table erupts into laughter and if no one notices the look between Kurt and Dave well then that's probably for the better.

The group decide to put an end to their shopping day and all head out to Kurt's Navigator and back toward the school to fetch the others' vehicles. Ashley and Puck leave in Puck's beater of a truck, Mercedes leaves in her slightly newer Honda civic and Dave starts to head home on foot.

As Kurt pulls out of the lot he sees Dave walking, so he pulls up to him and offers him a ride. Dave readily accepts and they take off toward the linebacker's house. They keep up a steady flow of conversation and Kurt has to admit that it wasn't half-bad talking with this new and improved Karofsky.

After dropping Dave off, Kurt pulls into his own driveway and parks his baby. As he enters the house he yells to his dad that he's home.

"Where you been?" Burt inquires. "Finn got home from Glee practice almost four hours ago." "Oh yeah sorry Dad I went to the mall with some friends. I thought Finn would've told you." "I never got a chance to speak to him before he was off again to Rachel's house." Kurt laughs, _yup sounds like Finn alright. _

"Sorry I didn't call; I really thought Finn would've mentioned something. I'll make sure to let you know next time." "That's alright kiddo, I thought you must be out with Mercedes, scouring our sad little mall for the latest fashion trends." Burt said with a smile. Kurt smiled back, "You know me too well Dad." They both chuckle and head off into the living room to watch the latest G.I. Joe action flick. Burt watches it for the fight scenes and explosions, Kurt for the hot, sexy, Channing Tatum.

However, even Channing Tatum couldn't hold Kurt's attention for long, his mind kept wandering to the events of the day and in particular the ride home with Dave. _I never noticed before but he is actually pretty cute_, Kurt thought to himself, but if anyone ever asked, he would deny that thought ever existed. Kurt pulled himself out of his head and concentrated on the movie, a safer place for his mind to be in.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Puck, Ashley, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Tina all sat together in first period Spanish class. Mr. Schuester told Ashley that if she felt behind in class to come see him after school and he'd find her a tutor. However, no one knew that Ashley was actually a great Spanish speaker, having taken it all three years of high school in Toronto. So when Mr. Schue asked the class, "¿Qué es el pasatiempo favorito de todo el mundo?" he was shocked to hear Ashley respond with "Me gusta cantar y bailar, así como la escritura." All the Glee kids turned to Ashley with matching expressions to that of their teacher.<p>

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Puck asked. "I've taken it since ninth grade" Ashley responded. "I never knew that", "Well you never asked" Ashley said back to Puck and gave him a wide smile. They all went back to their lesson and Ashley continued to answer each of Mr. Schue's questions in perfect Spanish.

Sometime later Puck couldn't stand it anymore and leans in to Ashley and whispers in her ear, "You are so hot. I bet you can do wonders with your tongue from rolling all those r's." Ashley blushed a deep scarlet and whispered back with, "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself now won't you." Puck groaned at this, "Don't tease me." Ashley looked him in the eyes and smirked at him, one she learned to do from the badass himself, and slipped her hand off their desk and onto Puck's thigh. She slowly inched her way towards his groin. Puck couldn't contain himself any longer and moaned quietly when Ashley's hand finally reached its destination. Ashley turned back to their teacher but never stopped her demonstrations; she kept rubbing Puck's erection until he finally lost it and came in his jeans. Ashley never looked back at him and only smiled mischievously as she withdrew her hand. Puck looked around to see if anyone noticed what just happened but everyone seemed to be zoned out and he thanked his Jewish God that no one noticed a thing.

If Puck wasn't so blissed out by what happened he would be irritated by the fact that now his jeans were wet and he had to discreetly make it to the locker room to change out of them. But how could he when Ashley just did _that_ to him, in class no less. He was one lucky dude, and had an even better girlfriend. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek in thanks, took her hand in his, and stayed like that until the bell rang signalling the end of class.

As everyone filtered out into the hallway, Artie and Tina head straight to their lockers to grab their textbooks for their next class. The two Gleeks see Azimio with two slushies in hand heading their way, they prepare for the inevitable splash but nothing happens. That's when they open their eyes and see Karofsky in front of them. "What do you think you're doing Az?" "Jesus Dave, what the hell has gotten into you? First, that bitch messed with your head, then you join 'Home Explosion' and now you're actually standing up for these losers?" "She's not a bitch!" Karofsky retorts. "What the fuck ever, I'm done with you dude. I don't need a pansy ass fag for a friend", Azimio says and walks away to find another victim to torment. After Azimio's insult, Dave gets mad and bunches his fists together. He turns around asking if Tina and Artie are okay and when they nod distractedly, he takes off down the hall.

Mercedes and Kurt who witnessed the whole thing come over to the couple and Mercedes asks the same thing Karofsky just asked. Tina and Artie look at each other then back to their friends and say they're fine. Kurt doesn't hear them though as he's more concerned for Dave. He stares at the path Dave just walked down the hall and wonders if he should go after him. Kurt knows how it feels when people use the 'f' word to describe his sexual preference and he saw how it affected Dave when Azimio said those words to him. He decides to give him some space though, maybe calm down a bit before he talks with him. Even if Kurt was concerned for the bigger teen, it didn't stop him from checking out Karofsky's ass as he walked away. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Kurt tunes back into his friends conversation and as the warning bell goes off they all head to their next classes.

* * *

><p>Fifth period was Glee and with it came the next two performances for their Canadian assignment. First up was Finn, Kurt, Santana and Rachel's group. They were all in the choir room and those not singing were in their seats waiting to see how this group worked together, mainly how Santana got along with the other three.<p>

Rachel and Finn were on the right side of the room with Santana and Kurt on the left, then the music started and Rachel began singing.

[Rachel]

_I was ridin' my bike on 43rd street  
>Past the station and<br>There's one person without a seat_

Rachel passes by Finn who is standing around seeming to look for a seat.

[Santana]_  
>Got my sunnies 'cause the sun just<br>Keeps on lookin' right through me  
>Ain't nobody gonna stop me<br>Baby can't you see_

At the last line, Santana looks right at Kurt. As the chorus begins all four of them gather together in the centre of the room with the girls in the middle.

[Rachel]_  
>Don't go<br>Girls and boys should be together_  
>[Finn]<em><br>Don't go  
>Girls and boys can rule the world<em>  
>[Kurt]<em><br>Don't go  
>Boys and boys should be together<em>  
>[Santana]<em><br>Don't go  
>Girls and girls can rule the world<br>_

[Finn]_  
>I've got jumbo polka-dotted trousers<br>With the empty pockets_

Finn turns his pockets inside out to show how empty they are, while the girls provide the back-up vocals.

_It's funny to me that the two of us  
>Could fit in one pair<em>

[Kurt]_  
>Kings and queens on magazines<br>That have me on the cover_

During the first two lines, Kurt slings his arm over Santana's and Rachel's shoulders and does his patented shoulder shimmy, as the girls back-up him on vocals. Kurt then tries not to look at Dave as he sings the next few lines.

_But none of that compares to  
>Just one night alone with you<br>And what you do  
><em>

Finn joins in and places his arm over Rachel's shoulders as they start on the chorus again.

[Rachel]_  
>Don't go<br>Girls and boys should be together_  
>[Finn]<em><br>Don't go  
>Girls and boys can rule the world<em>  
>[Kurt]<em><br>Don't go  
>Boys and boys should be together<em>  
>[Santana]<em><br>Don't go  
>Girls and girls can rule the world (x2)<em>

As the second chorus builds the gang break apart and start skipping around and dancing to the beat as they sing._  
><em>

[Rachel]_  
>I was just ridin' my bike on 43rd street<br>Past the station and there's  
>One person without a seat<em>

[Finn]_  
>You got me wishin' I was just a little<br>Squirrel at your window  
>Got me whistlin' a song<br>I thought I never could like  
>Just for you<br>_

As Finn finishes the last verse all four of them stand where they are and face their audience.

[All]_  
>Don't go<br>Girls and boys should be together  
>Don't go<br>Girls and boys can rule the world  
>Don't go<br>Boys and boys should be together  
>Don't go<br>Girls and girls can rule the world __(x3)_

As the second and third chorus begin they all start to dance around again while pulling up their Gleemates to join them. This time the whole club joins in singing the last chorus. As Santana and Kurt prepare for their last lines they put their arms around one another and sing to the other conveying all they can in those few lines, because despite their differences Kurt and Santana are a lot more alike then they think._  
><em>

[Santana]_  
>Boys and boys should be together<br>Don't go_  
>[Kurt]<em><br>Girls and girls can rule the world_

At the end of the song Kurt and Santana smile at each other and hug while everyone else starts clapping uproariously for their performance.

"That was great guys! I have to admit I was worried about you four working together but I am very proud of you all for sticking together and putting on a wonderful performance." Mr. Schue said after the clapping died down. "Alright next up is Quinn, Lauren, Sam and Mike."

Lauren steps up and greets the club, "Hey all, well we had a number picked out but Mike, Sam and I decided to try something else. We want to dedicate this song to Quinn." Everyone sitting down had confused expressions on their face and Quinn looked like she wanted to throw-up or run away. Fortunately Lauren noticed her apprehension and put her arm around her and guided Quinn into the seat beside her, flanked by Sam and Mike.

[Lauren]_  
>What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day<br>As you place the don't disturb sign on the door  
>You lost your place in line again, what a pity<br>You never seem to want to dance anymore  
><em>

At this point Quinn couldn't look at anyone's faces and kept her head down as Sam and Mike joined in with Lauren.

[Lauren, Sam and Mike]_  
>It's a long way down<br>On this roller coaster  
>The last chance streetcar<br>Went off the track  
>And you're on it<em>

Sam takes Quinn's hand in his which cause her to finally lift her head up enough to look at him.

[Sam]_  
>I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane<br>What's the point of trying to dream anymore  
>I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane<br>Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for  
><em>

Lauren takes Quinn's other hand and Quinn goes back to looking at the ground as the tears start to flow.

[Lauren, Sam and Mike]_  
>Well it's full speed baby<br>In the wrong direction  
>There's a few more bruises<br>If that's the way  
>You insist on heading<br>_

[Mike]_  
>Please be honest Mary Jane<br>Are you happy?  
>Please don't censor your tears<br>_

Mike gets up and stands behind Quinn, resting his hands on her shoulders as her body is wracked with sobs, all the while Lauren and Sam are still holding tight to her hands.

[Lauren, Sam and Mike]_  
>You're the sweet crusader<br>And you're on your way  
>You're the last great innocent<br>And that's why we love you  
><em>

Lauren then grabs Quinn's chin with her free hand, making her look at her as she sings the next lines.

[Lauren]_  
>So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish<br>Worry not about the cars that go by  
>'Cause all that matters Mary Jane is your freedom<br>Keep warm my dear, keep dry_

[Mike]_  
>Tell me<br>_[Sam]_  
>Tell me<em>  
>[Lauren]<em><br>What's the matter Mary Jane._  
>[Lauren, Sam and Mike]<em><br>Tell me_

Silence descends on the choir room after the song ends. No one knows what to say, they were all wrapped up in their own worlds they didn't even notice anything wrong with Quinn, except for those in her group. The rest of the club feels like shit for not noticing and so they all quietly get up and surround Quinn in a group hug. After what felt like hours, everyone slowly breaks off and Sam asks to talk to Quinn alone. At Quinn's muffled response of "sure", everyone else starts packing up their stuff and heads out of the choir room leaving the two blondes alone.

As the last person filtered out with one last look at the pair, Sam turns to Quinn and asks, "Will you please tell me what's wrong? I know you're hiding something from me, from all of us, I just want to help. Please let me help you." At Sam's soft words Quinn breaks down again and Sam just wraps his arms around her and allows her to let it all out, he knows he'll get the truth from her soon, he just has to give her time.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs used:<strong>  
>Don't Go (Boys and Girls) - Fefe Dobson<br>Mary Jane - Alanis Morissette

**Feedback: **Please feel free to read and review. :)

Much love!_  
>-PF<em>**  
><strong>


	5. Of Secrets and Seduction

**A/N: **I was on a role this weekend so here is the newest chapter. Although I probably should've been using my time studying, this was a great distraction.**  
><strong>

**Previously:**

As the last person filtered out with one last look at the pair, Sam turns to Quinn and asks, "Will you please tell me what's wrong? I know you're hiding something from me, from all of us, I just want to help. Please let me help you." At Sam's soft words Quinn breaks down again and Sam just wraps his arms around her and allows her to let it all out, he knows he'll get the truth from her soon, he just has to giver her time.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Quinn and Sam are still in the choir room and Quinn has finally calmed down enough to talk.<p>

"So you ready to talk?" Sam asks. Quinn looks up into his blue eyes and can't help herself; she takes his face in her hands and kisses him. Immediately Sam gently pushes her away and stands up, "What are you doing?" "I thought I was kissing you. Now come back here so we can continue", Quinn stands up and reaches for Sam again but he dodges her advances. "That's not what I meant when I said I wanted to help you Quinn. I don't know what you're trying to pull but I don't want any part of it. I thought we were friends." Quinn looks away ashamed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me", and starts to cry again.

"Quinn, I know something's wrong, but don't think you can manipulate me by pulling out the waterworks." Quinn tries to compose herself and says, "You're right. I just…I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts so much." "What hurts?" Sam asks. She looks up at him again with a tight smile, "Being alone." "But you're not alone Quinn, you have me, and the Glee club. We'll always be here for you."

"Not romantically. You clearly aren't interested in me, Finn's moved on with Rachel, not that I blame him after what I did to him, and Puck never really loved me. I always knew there was someone else he cared about, now I know it was Ashley. Then to top it all off I gave away the one person who could love me unconditionally." Quinn starts to cry again and looks away from Sam, "I miss her so much."

"Come here", Sam wraps his arms back around Quinn as they stand alone in the choir room. Quinn stops crying, much to Sam's delight, he never knows what to say when a girl is crying, so he usually chooses not to say anything and waits for them to start talking instead. However, Quinn doesn't start talking; one minute Sam is holding Quinn and the next her lips are on his again. "What did I say Quinn? I love you but I'm not _in_ love with you. You're a great friend, that's all."

Quinn starts to get angry, "What is up with all of you guys, I'm the hottest girl in this school; you should be counting yourself lucky to have me as your girlfriend." "Quinn…" Sam shakes his head, "it's not that we don't think you're pretty, 'cause we do, it's just…we don't feel that way about you. A relationship is more than a physical attraction, and you trying to seduce any guy you can because your lonely, is not painting a nice picture of you right now. You're better than this Quinn. You don't need a man to make you feel beautiful, you already are, and you don't need a man just because everyone else does. You have to have confidence in yourself, love yourself first, before you can love anyone else. It wouldn't be fair to the guy who agrees to date you, because you will never be able to love him back they way he would undoubtedly love you."

Quinn was speechless; that had to be the sweetest way to let someone down, ever. But she knew Sam was right. She didn't know why she tried to make a move on him, she doesn't even like him like that, sure he's smokin' hot and has a nice body, but she doesn't feel anything else toward him. "I'm sorry," at Sam's sceptical look she continues, "I mean it this time." She turns away and starts pacing the room, "I just jumped at the first guy who was nice to me." She stops and turns toward Sam, "And that isn't fair to you, I'm so sorry." Sam can see the sincerity in her eyes as she says this and decides that she actually means it this time. "Don't worry about it. I just want to make sure you'll be okay." "Yeah I will…eventually. Like you said, I need to believe in myself, so maybe I'll go and see Ms. Pillsbury and, I don't know, talk with her about my issues. See if I can't start to love me, for me."

Sam gives her his trademark wide grin and says, "That's great Quinn. I'm so proud of you." She smiles back and they give each other another quick hug before they each grab their bags and head home.

* * *

><p>The next day Quinn goes to see Ms. Pillsbury during her lunch hour to get some much-needed help. Sam stops and sees Quinn walking into the counsellor's office and smiles, happy that she is taking his advice and getting the help she needs; he wishes her all the best.<p>

As he walks away, Sam notices his crush in the distance, _God! Could she get more beautiful_, he thinks to himself, _all that mocha-coloured skin and curves. _What he wouldn't give to be able to touch and taste that bodacious bod. Mercedes looks over at catches Sam's eye; the blond quickly averts his gaze and continues down the hall. Mercedes sighs, _what I wouldn't give touch those abs and run my fingers through those silky locks._ _I have to do something to win him over, because whatever Mercedes wants, Mercedes gets. _With that last thought the black-haired diva turns on heel and goes in search for the other members of her group for this week's assignment, she has a plan and needs help putting it into action.

Meanwhile down the hall, Karofsky is trying to get the courage to talk to Kurt. _You can do this; it's only Hummel…the most gorgeous boy in school. Damn! Why does this have to be so hard? _Finally, Karofsky gets a hold of himself and walks up to the countertenor who is putting his books in his locker, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt, startled, drops his books on the ground. "Sweet Dolce!" Kurt exclaims, while turning toward his ex-bully and clutching his chest, "Karof…Dave, you scared me." "Sorry", Karofsky mumbles, as he bends down to help Kurt pick up his books. As they stand back up Kurt thanks him and takes his books from Dave, and just as their hands brush together, both boys feel an electric current run between them. They both whipped their heads up and locked eyes, neither wanting to break the contact.

Kurt's heart starts beating rapidly, not knowing that the boy's in front of him is doing the same. _I never noticed how brown his eyes were, almost like a honey-brown._ _What is wrong with me? Just look away Kurt it's that simple…yeah right, easier said than done. _

_Wow, look at those eyes. Are they green, or blue? Whatever colour they are, they're beautiful. _What seems like an eternity passes by, then the bell rings signalling lunch, and both boys look away.

Karofsky clears his throat, "Well, um, I actually came over to see if you wanted to…never mind forget I said anything." Dave turns and stalks away before he can say anything, so Kurt quickly shuts his locker and jogs to catch up to the linebacker. "Wait up!" Kurt yells. Karofsky stops in his tracks and waits for Kurt to catch up to him. As Kurt stops beside the bigger teen, he puts his small delicate hand on Karofsky's bicep, momentarily distracted by the muscles Kurt never knew the football player had. _I guess it makes sense; he does play a lot of sports. He must work out to stay in shape. _Kurt shakes his head and removes his hand, Dave immediately missing the contact, and asks, "What were you going to say?" "Uh, what?" Dave responds distractedly. Kurt giggles and Dave thinks that is, is new favourite sound, "I said, what were you going to say? You know, at my locker before you took off."

"Oh right. Just forget it, it's nothing." "It didn't seem like nothing." Kurt responds. _He's so innocent and sweet…and hot. _Dave pushes those thoughts away and says, "Yeah, well, I uh, was going to ask you if you, I don't know, maybe wanted to have lunch with me, out by the field. You know, eat, talk, whatever." He wasn't really expecting Kurt to agree, after all he had done to the poor kid, so when Kurt said "I'd love to", Dave just stood there, mouth-hanging open like a fish. Kurt giggles again, takes his hand, and gently closes Karofsky's mouth. That seemed to have awoken him out of stupor and Karofsky quickly mumbles, "Sorry about that."

Kurt doesn't seem to mind; he just smiles and says, "No worries. I know my response wasn't what you were expecting, but I told you I'd give you another chance, and I always keep my word." "I'll have to remember that" Karofsky says with a smile of his own. "You do that."

With that the two boys start heading out to the field, and if their hands 'accidentally' brushed together at every conceivable moment, well that's just between them. Once out on the field they both head up to sit on top of the bleachers.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kurt can't take it anymore and has to say something, "So uh, is there a specific reason you wanted to come out here and talk?" Karofsky was frozen, should he reveal his true feelings? That was the original intent, but now he was having second thoughts. "Yeah, I wanted to…" _Just do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid._ "TotellyouthatIlikeyou", Karofsky said so fast that all his words morphed into one, _okay maybe that was too quick._ "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that", Kurt said smiling. Karofsky took a deep breathe and said again, "To tell you that I like you."

Kurt was stunned, not like this was a big revelation or anything, he actually rather suspected it, but it was still shocking to hear it 'straight from the horse's mouth' so to speak. "I uh, I don't know what to say." Karofsky's heart sank, what did he expect? For his former favourite bully victim to hear about his secret crush and confess his undying love to the one guy who caused his life hell. _Fat chance!_

"You don't have to say anything" Karofsky said, head down, not wanting to look at what must be disgust on Kurt's face, "I just wanted to let you know, and uh can you not say anything to anyone. I'd rather not everyone know that not only am I gay but also got rejected by the only 'out' boy in school. It's bad enough that you think I'm disgusting, I don't need other people, like Jacob Ben Israel to be on my ass about it too."

Karofsky stood up prepared to leave when Kurt grabbed his hand. That simple act halted his every move. "Please stay", Kurt pleaded. Dave looked over to Kurt and saw his big blue eyes boring into him and a small frown on his face, _how could I say no to that._ Without saying anything Karofsky sat back down and waited for Kurt to say something, anything, "I don't think you're disgusting. How could you ever think that?" Kurt asked.

Karofsky continued to look at Kurt waiting for him to laugh in his face and say that he really did think he was repulsive and that he never wanted to see him again, but it never came. "I don't know, maybe 'cause I bullied you for two years and treated you like garbage, literally." Dave frowned, thinking of all the dumpster tosses he made the poor kid endure, and the locker shoves, and the slushie facials. _I am such a jackass._

Kurt still had Dave's hand in his so he gave it a squeeze, "I told you, I'm giving you a second chance." Kurt took his other hand and used it to raise Dave's chin so he was looking at him, "Which means I forgive you. I know why you did what you did, not that I agree with it, but I understand it. Its hard being gay in a small town, you just wanted to fit in, I get that. If I was different, looked less feminine or had a lower voice, maybe I would've been the same way." "No you wouldn't, you're fearless. You would never take the coward's way out." Kurt smiled at that, "I'm not as fearless as you think I am. It took me longer than you may think to finally admit to myself that I was gay, and even longer to actually come out, not that it was much of a shock", Kurt's last comment causing both boys to laugh.

"You're being really cool about this Kurt; not jumping at the first chance you get to humiliate me. Which is part of the reason I like you so much, you're so sweet, and kind." At this revelation Dave blushed, which was another shock to Kurt, he never would've thought he'd see the day that Karofsky blushed, because of him. "Well I have to admit, ever since Ashley got here and you started acting more human, more compassionate, I uh, started to kind of, like you too." Now it was Kurt's turn to blush, which was extremely evident because of the boy's pale white skin. Dave couldn't help but wonder how far down Kurt's neck the blush went.

Kurt and Dave were so caught up in each other; they didn't notice that Azimio was lingering around the bleachers, listening to their conversation. "Can I kiss you?" Karofsky asked, hoping beyond hope that Kurt would say yes. When Kurt didn't respond, Dave felt his hope slipping away, and then the unexpected happened; Kurt grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him with everything he had. Dave wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by so he enfolded his arms around the boy's slim waist and pulled him closer, until the smaller boy was nearly in his lap. Kurt then moved his hands from Dave's face and wrapped them around his neck.

As the kiss wore on Kurt became more daring and decided to slip his tongue in Dave's mouth, which earned him a moan from the boy in return. Kurt couldn't help but smile at how he, McKinley High's 'resident gay', was turning on McKinley High's biggest homophobe, well ex-homophobe. He also didn't think he would enjoy kissing Karofsky as much as he was; he never wanted it to end. Much to either boy's chagrin, air was needed and so they each pulled away panting, chests heaving, as they rested their foreheads against each other while they caught their breath.

Azimio couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't look at the two kissing any longer. _Disgusting fags_ Azimio thought. How could they just do that, in the open no less? What if someone saw them. While Karofsky may not be friends with Azimio anymore, it didn't stop the black-skinned jock from wanting to get revenge for the person who corrupted his ex-friend's mind and turned him into a big homo. _That fucking bitch Ashley will regret the day she ever stepped foot in McKinley. Things were going just fine before _she_ showed up. _With that, Azimio took off in search of the one person who changed everything and upset the school's status quo, kicking the dumpster as he walked by it.

When Kurt and Karofsky caught their breath, they smiled at each other and, if it was possible, Kurt blushed a deeper red than ever before. "That was…" "Amazing", Karofsky finished. "Yeah, it was", Kurt breathed out. "We should probably get going, lunch is almost over" Kurt, the ever so logical one, stated. "Yeah, you're right." But neither boy made an effort to move, only when they heard a loud bang did they break apart and look around for the cause of the noise, however, they just missed seeing Azimio as he entered the school's locker room doors.

Shrugging it off Kurt and Dave got up and walked down the bleachers and into the school. This time when they walked side by side and their hands gently brushed each other, it was no 'accident'.

* * *

><p>Mercedes contacted Ashley, Santana and Tina and told them to meet her in the auditorium, Ashley was the first to show up, next was Santana then Tina. When all four girls were present, they waited patiently for Mercedes to let them know why they were all called to meet.<p>

When Mercedes showed no sign of talking Santana spoke up, "Okay Wheezy what is it? Why'd you call us all here on our lunch break? I gots to get my grub on."

"Okay, okay, I called you all here because I need a favour from you. I know we already have our number planned and prepared for, for this week's assignment but I thought maybe we could change it up a little bit." "How big of a change we talkin' about Aretha?" the Latino asked, never the type of girl to beat around the bush, figuratively speaking that is. "Just a change of song and a total choreography re-do."

"Ah hells to the no, I did not practice all week for you to change the damn thing at the last minute. We're supposed to present our song today!" Santana bellowed out. "I know, I know, it's just…" "Just what Mercedes?" Ashley, who had been unusually quiet this whole time, asked. Mercedes sighed, "It's okay, you can tell us", said the ever so quiet Tina.

"I want to…I want to impress this guy. You know, show him what I got, what he could have." "Someone in Glee club?" Ashley asked with a smile on her face. "Duh! Why else would she ask us to do this, new girl?" Santana just rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder; her head bitch in charge attitude in full swing. Ashley ignored her comment, she may not have known Santana very long but she's heard plenty of stories about her to know that under her air of indifference and arrogance is a genuinely nice person; I mean how else would you explain how great she is with Brittany? Mercedes spoke up again, "I know it's a lot to ask. But I just thought our number could be a little more sexy, more seductive."

"Well I for one think that would be a great idea. I mean we all have boyfriends," at Santana's stare, Tina added, "or a girlfriend, and Mercedes wants to impress a guy so I say we do it. We could dedicate it to our significant others." Tina finished off with a bright smile, which all three girls couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, fine, we can change it. I mean if it will get me more lady kisses from B, then I'm all for it." "How about you Ashley?" Mercedes asks, begging with her eyes for the girl to agree as well. "I love it! And I know Noah will too" at this Ashley smirks, and the other three girls couldn't help but compare it to the badass' himself. _Wow, they really are meant to be, _Santana thought. _Well good, 'cause I'd hate to have to beat her ass if she ever hurt Puckerman_.

"Okay great! Why don't we get started?" Mercedes said with way to much enthusiasm for Santana's liking. _If she starts to go all Rachel Berry on me I _will_ go Lima Heights on this bitch._

"Okay, before we start thinking of new songs you have to tell us who this 'mystery' guy is." Santana, the curious, gossip-mongering Cheerio, asked. Mercedes ducked her head and tried to look anywhere but at her group members. "Oh c'mon 'Cedes you can tell us. I'm sure it will all come out after the performance anyway, and we promise not to tell anyone before, right Santana." Ashley looked to the Latino with her best ice-queen scowl, _Shit! She must've learned that from Kurt_, Mercedes thought. "Okay fine, I won't spill the beans! Just stop giving me the Hummel death glare." Ashley, Mercedes and Tina laughed at that and Santana, although she would admit it to no one, gave a little smile too.

"It's Sam", Mercedes mumbled and kept her eyes downcast. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean Trouty Mouth is your secret crush?" Santana, asked. Mercedes gave her, her best diva look and said, "Yes, _Sam_" Mercedes emphasized, "is the guy I want to sing to." "Well I think you two would make a cute couple" Tina assured her friend and gave her a one-armed hug. "Yeah, just think of all the loud, big mouthed babies you two could have" Santana snidely remarked. "Okay that's it, you're going down J-Lo wannabe." Just as Mercedes and Santana were about to start a cat fight, Ashley and Tina stepped in to intervene.

"Okay that's enough! If we're going to come up with a whole new routine before the end of the day we can't be fighting and hurling insults at each other." "Ashley's right guys, we have to work together if we're going to get anything done" Tine replied. "Luckily for you guys I have the perfect song, in keeping with our Canadian influence for this week's assignment of course" Ashley smiled at the other three girls.

Reluctantly Santana and Mercedes calmed down and they all began working on vocals and choreography for Ashley's new song, which turned out to be perfect for their seduction routine.

* * *

><p>As the end of the day drew near, Mercedes started to get nervous for their performance. <em>What if he doesn't like it, what if he doesn't like me, <em>she thought. _Get a grip girl! What happened to the confident diva that you are? He will love it, and will be begging to be your boy by the time you're done._ Mercedes smiled and started to walk to the auditorium.

When she got there, the other girls in her group were there ready to go and the rest of the Glee club were sitting and waiting for them to begin.

"Okay everyone, our last performance for the week is Santana, Tina, Ashley and Mercedes. Let's give it up for the girls!" Mr. Schue announced while everyone started clapping.

Puck couldn't wait for the girls' number, he loves to hear Ashley sing and the last time he heard her it wasn't a very happy song. She is also one hell of a dancer and with Santana and Tina in her group there was sure to be some killer choreography.

The curtains were closed and the lights were down low, just before the music started the curtains rose to reveal four tables placed in a pyramid shape, two side-by-side upstage and one on each side downstage. The four girls were each on a table and were facing away from the audience and when the music started, a spotlight was placed on each of them and they all started to sing as one.

[All]_  
>Cause I'll be Table Dancing<br>This is your chance yeah_

Mercedes, who is on the back right table, turns around as she sings her lines, never looking away from Sam's face.

[Mercedes]  
><em>To be with me and you will see<em>  
>[All]<em><br>Up on the table dancing  
>That's where romance is<em>

Tina, who is beside Mercedes on the next table, turns and faces the audience as she sings her lines.

[Tina]_  
>If you're with me<br>Say_  
>[All]<em><br>Oooh_

Artie can be heard in the audience singing 'Oooh'with the girls. _That's ma girl_ he proudly thinks to himself. Then as Santana's and Ashley's lines are sung, they too turn around the face the audience, Santana on the front right table and Ashley on the front left.

[Ashley and Santana]_  
>DJ DJ<em>

The girls sing a music interlude and they show off their talented dance moves.

[Santana]_  
>Thank you DJ for playing my song<br>Put that shit on replay all night long_  
>[Santana and Mercedes]<br>_Hey Bartender better move those bottles  
>Better clear those tables<br>cause they 'bout to be filled with models_

During this verse Brittany is staring at Santana with hungry eyes, waiting for the chance to take her lover in her arms and kiss her breathless. Sam on the other hand is a little breathless himself. _She can't possibly be singing to me, no way_. At the last line, Mercedes and Santana strike a pose and hold it as Ashley and Tina sing the next part of the song.

[Tina]  
><em>DJ DJ<em>  
>[Ashley]<br>_Put that shit on_  
>[Tina]<br>_Replay Replay_  
>[Ashley]<br>_Spin it all night long_  
>[Tina]<br>_DJ DJ_  
>[Ashley]<br>_Put that shit on_  
>[Tina]<br>_Replay Replay_

[All]_  
>Cause I'll be Table Dancing<br>This is your chance yeah_  
>[Ashley]<br>_To be with me and you will see_, Ashley gives a wink to Puck and he gives the biggest smirk back in response.  
>[All]<em><br>Up on the table dancing  
>That's where romance is<em>  
>[Santana]<em><br>If you're with me  
>Say <em>

[All]  
><em>Whoa oah oah oah oah – oh<em>, this time it's Brittany's turn to join in and sing_  
>Whoa oah oh Woah oah - oh<br>Whoa oah oah oah oah - oh  
>Whoa oah oh Woah oah - oh<em>  
>[Mercedes]<em><br>DJ DJ  
><em>

[Ashley]_  
>Come on closer into my world<br>Show you all the reasons why I'm your favourite girl_  
>[Ashley and Tina]<br>_Be beside me don't let me fall  
>Just hold me close and don't let go until last call<em>

Puck and Artie have two of the widest grins on their faces, _God, their girlfriends are hot_, they think to themselves. With all the sensual dance moves going on Puck can feel something else getting a little excited. _Whoa there Puckzilla, down boy_. Then just with the last verse with Santana and Mercedes, Tina and Ashley also strike and hold a pose at the end of their verse as the other two girls sing the next part.

[Mercedes]  
><em>DJ DJ<em>  
>[Santana]<br>_Put that shit on_  
>[Mercedes]<br>_Replay Replay_  
>[Santana]<br>_Spin it all night long_  
>[Mercedes]<br>_DJ DJ_  
>[Santana]<br>_Put that shit on_  
>[Mercedes]<br>_Replay Replay_

[All]  
><em>Cause I'll be Table Dancing<br>This is your chance yeah  
>To be with me and you will see<br>I'm on the table dancing  
>That's where romance is<br>If your with me  
>Say<em>

[Santana]  
><em>Whoa oah oah oah oah – oh<em>  
>[Tina]<br>_Whoa oah oh Woah oah – oh_  
>[Mercedes]<br>_Whoa oah oah oah oah – oh_  
>[Ashley]<br>_Whoa oah oh Woah oah - oh_

[All]  
><em>Cause I'll be Table Dancing<br>This is your chance yeah  
>To be with me and you will see<br>I'm on the table dancing  
>That's where romance is<br>If your with me  
>Say<br>Whoa oah oah oah oah - oh  
>Whoa oah oh Woah oah – oh<em>  
>[Ashley and Santana]<em><br>(DJ DJ)_  
>[All]<br>_Whoa oah oah oah oah - oh  
>Whoa oah oh Woah oah – oh<br>DJ DJ_

At the end of the girl's amazingly choreographed performance, the entire theatre erupts into a raucous applause and a standing ovation. The four ladies take their bows and hop down from their tables to join their significant others, and in Mercedes' case to have a talk with Sam.

"I can't wait to get you home and show you how hot your dancing made me," Brittany said as soon as Santana was within earshot. The two girls smiled at each other, linked pinkies, and left the auditorium before anyone could say anything to them.

"I didn't think I could find you more attractive but that number, damn girl! If you weren't my girlfriend already, I'd jump at the chance to date you," Artie looks down at his wheelchair, "metaphorically." The couple laugh together as they commandeer the help of Finn, Mike and Mr. Schue to help Artie up the stairs in his wheelchair.

Mercedes walked up to Sam hesitantly, unsure of how he took their performance. Sam however has other ideas; as soon as Mercedes was within reach he grabbed her and kissed her. Mercedes couldn't help but smile and kiss back.

Meanwhile, as soon as Ashley reached her beloved boyfriend, she flung herself at him and he twirled her around until they both got dizzy. Puck then whispers in her ear, "That was so hot baby." Ashley smiles into his neck and seductively whispers back, "Well maybe after our date tonight we can go back to your place and I can give you a _private_ performance" as she licks the shell of his ear. Without even answering back Puck pulls back and devours Ashley's mouth with his own. Just as thing start to heat up they decide to slow down and save it for later, they walk out of the theatre hand in hand and part ways in the parking lot to prepare for their hot date that night.

As everyone was getting into their respective vehicles to return home, Ashley remembered she left her Biology book in her locker; _I'm going to need that if I plan on getting my lab done before my date with Noah tonight._ As Ashley started to walk back into the school, Azimio, who had been working out in the locker room started to head to his locker as well. When he came across Ashley in the halls, all alone, without Puckerman, he knew this was his chance. _I'm gonna finally get her back for stealing my best friend away_ he thought, as he slowly made his way toward her.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<strong>  
>Table Dancer - Keisha Chante<p>

Much love!_  
>-PF<em>


	6. Ambushed

**A/N: **So this is not how I saw this chapter turning out, I had a totally different revenge tactic for Azimio, but this little plot bunny just got away with me so here it is. I hope you like it. Also it is a bit shorter than most of my other chapters but I felt like it ended in a good place.

**Previously:**

As everyone was getting into their respective vehicles to return home, Ashley remembered she left her Biology book in her locker; _I'm going to need that if I plan on getting my lab done before my date with Noah tonight._ As Ashley started to walk back into the school, Azimio, who had been working out in the locker room started to head to his locker as well. When he came across Ashley in the halls, all alone, without Puckerman, he knew this was his chance. _I'm gonna finally get her back for stealing my best friend away_ he thought, as he slowly made his way toward her.

* * *

><p>Ashley was standing at her locker getting her biology book when Azimio appeared beside her, seemingly out of nowhere. "So what'd you say to turn Dave into a fucking homo?" The dark-skinned jock asked bitterly. At hearing this, Ashley slammed her locker shut and turned to face Azimio, "And why would you assume I said anything? And what makes you think David is gay?" "The fact that I saw him kissing the resident queer yesterday, tells me he's a fag just like Hummel. So I'll ask you one more time, what the fuck did you say to him?" Azimio spat viciously, getting in Ashley's face.<p>

"I didn't have to say anything to him, and if you want to know about David's sexual orientation so badly then why don't you direct your questions to the individual himself. Also, I suggest you change the way you talk to me about my friends, because I will not put up with your foul language and insults."

Azimio was stunned by Ashley's anger, no one ever had the balls to stand up to him before, this is a first for the jock. "And I would watch how you talk to me, new girl." "For your information my name is Ashley Margaret St. Pierre, not 'bitch' or 'whore' or 'new girl', as you so like to call me." Ashley then tried to sidestep the taller, larger body but Azimio wasn't letting her get away so easily. "And where do you think you're going, got a hot date with Puckerman?" "No that its any of your business but yes I do have a date with Noah tonight, and if I am late he _will_ come looking for me, so please remove yourself from my way so I can get a move on."

Before Ashley could attempt to move around the jock once more, she found herself propelled to the floor after Azimio clocked her right in the jaw. "What the hell is your problem?" Ashley spat back at him, as she held her face in her hand, which was now throbbing with pain. Tears started to accumulate in Ashley's eyes as the pain of Azimio's punch hit her full force.

Just as Azimio was going to lay another blow on the already wounded Ashley, someone came barrelling down the hall and stepped in between the two before another hit could be made. "What the hell do you think you're doing Azimio, hitting on a girl? That's low, even for you."

"Get out of my way Hummel, or your next?" "Kurt, please, I can handle this, just go," Ashley pleaded, trying to get Kurt as far away from Azimio as she could, _the last think I want is another Darren incident._ "No! I'm not leaving you to get beaten by some neanderthalic bully" Kurt replied while helping Ashley to her feet.

"What, you think you two can stand up to me?" Azimio laughed uproariously. "As if you two can take me, you may outnumber me but I out weigh and out strengthen the both of you." The two gleeks look toward the football jock and Kurt see's something in his eyes he's never seen before, effectively freezing any and all movements from him. Azimio then gives them a cold-hearted sneer, "It must be my lucky day, two for the price of one. Now I can deal with not only the person responsible for Dave's apparent new-found faggatry but his boy-toy as well." At Kurt's shocked expression, Azimio elaborates. "That's right fag-boy; I saw you and my boy Dave sucking face on the bleachers at lunch. Well, he was my boy until you turned him into a dirty filthy cocksucker like you Hummel." Spitting Kurt's last name as if it was more insulting to say then the slurs he threw at him moments before.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he knew he should've been more careful. Dave isn't even out yet and anyone could have saw them kissing, and clearly someone had. He also knew better than to take offence to anything Azimio said, he was a bully after all, but hearing those words had its desired effect and Kurt visibly flinched after Azimio's tirade.

"Hey!" Ashley yells, steeping in front of Kurt and right into Azimio's face, "You do _not_ get to talk to Kurt that way, or Dave for that matter. Homosexuality is _nothing_ to be ashamed of, and it definitely is _not_ some dirty, filthy, disease as you and your cronies seem to think it is. I am not responsible for Dave's 'new-found faggatry' as you so eloquently put it; he was born that way, as was Kurt. Dave has, and always will be, GAY! So get over it and try being accepting of other's differences for once in your pathetic little life."

Azimio just stood there, and for a moment, Ashley thought she got through to him, that is until he grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the nearest set of lockers. "If you value your life you will shut your fucking mouth you stupid little whore. You ruined everything! Before you came, Dave was normal! He was straight. He was my best friend. And he sure as hell wasn't singing and dancing in your little homo choir. You said something to him, made him gay, made him different. Before you, Dave never would have hit me. It's all _your _fault!" After his rant, Azimio then kneed Ashley in the stomach causing her to lose her breath and double over on the ground spluttering trying to get air in her lungs.

Before Azimio could do anything else, Kurt stepped in and grabbed Azimio's shoulders trying to pull him away from Ashley so he couldn't cause the girl any more damage. However, Kurt isn't the strongest person out there, he may have a sharp tongue and quick wit, but he is no match for McKinley High's defensive lineman. Azimio quickly overpowers the petite countertenor and Kurt ends up on the floor next to Ashley, clutching his side.

Azimio then proceeds to kick and beat both gleeks simultaneously, that is until Ashley finally finds her voice again, "Please…Azimio…stop" barely able to form a coherent sentence. "I spoke to David…I…I made him gay…not…not Kurt. Please…leave him a-alone. It's me you sh-should…be angry with." He seems to think this over but shakes his head, "Naw, you may have talked him into it, but Hummel here sealed the deal. You both turned him into a homo, so the both of you deserve what's coming to you" Azimio responds, then goes back to beating the both of them mercilessly. Not much later, after both Ashley and Kurt slip into unconsciousness, the weight of the situation finally catches up to Azimio. _Fuck! What am I doing? What if they're dead, what if I killed them? Fuck!_, and with those last thoughts Azimio bolts from the school, gets in his parents SUV and takes off, never looking back.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

Puck sat at a table in Breadstix, with 5 minutes to spare before Ashley showed up. Although he has known Ashley basically all his life, Puck was nervous. This was their 'first date' after all. While the two friends have had plenty of dinners together, it was never as boyfriend and girlfriend. Now with their newly formed relationship Puck is scared of fucking it all up.

Puck has had a crush on Ashley throughout almost their entire childhood together, but never thought he was good enough for the spunky brunette. Ashley is one of the most amazing people he's ever met and she deserves so much more than a juvenile delinquent who knocked up his best friend's girl. But Ashley's a smart girl and if she wants to be with him then he won't question it, he'll take whatever she's willing to give him.

Forty-five minutes later and Puck is still waiting for Ashley to arrive, _where the hell is she?_ Puck wonders. He takes out his cell and phones his very late girlfriend. She doesn't pick up the first time so he calls a second, and a third, and a fourth. Puck starts to get worried, w_hat if something happened to her? What if she got into an accident?_ A whole slew of scenarios going through his head about where she could be, and none of them good.

_Meanwhile back at McKinley High_

Kurt could hear something in the distance, a faint ringing sound. He thought he was going crazy, I mean doesn't hearing ringing noises mean you're having a seizure or something? Or maybe that was smelling burnt toast, either way Kurt could not figure out where it was coming from. Kurt also couldn't figure out where he was and why he was lying on a cold hard surface. Then, as he started to rouse more from his previous unconscious state, he started to remember why, _Azimio_.

Kurt was lying in the middle of the hallway at school, after having been beaten by that sorry excuse for a human being. Just then, another thought came to Kurt, _Ashley! _He tried to open his eyes and look to see if he could spot her, but that took too much effort for Kurt at the present moment. Soon the ringing stopped and he felt like maybe opening his eyes wouldn't be such a difficult task anymore so he opened one and then the other, except the other never opened, too swollen to even open a fraction of the way.

Kurt's head throbbed and he wondered what kind of state his face was in, at this point he was in so much pain he could care less that he was less than his perfect self. He also wondered again about Ashley and if she is faring any better than he is, his musings were soon answered as he gently turned his head to the left and saw Ashley lying five feet from him, lifeless, with a nasty head wound. "Ashley?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse, probably from screaming when Azimio was attacking them. However, Ashley never responded, instead Kurt heard that incessant ringing again. _What in Gucci's name is that coming from?_

Kurt's subconscious was screaming at him that it was a phone and to answer it and ask for help but the logical part of his brain wasn't quite working at the moment. It wasn't until it stopped and quickly started up again that he realized it was someone's cell, not his though, otherwise it would be the melodic sound of Bon Iver, what, he's not all Lady Gaga and show tunes. He realized it must be Ashley's, he tried searching for it, too hurt to move his head much, luckily he could see it in is peripheral vision and slowly reached out for it. His arm ached when it moved but he had to get to the phone if he had any hope of getting Ashley and him help.

He managed to reach it as the ringing played a third time and he held it up to his ear as he pressed the talk button, "Hello?" Kurt rasped to the person on the phone. "Ashley?" The person on the other end asked, Kurt knew that voice, "Puck?" "Who is this, and where's Ashley?" Puck asked, getting angrier as he spoke. "I-It's Kurt." "Kurt?"

_In the parking lot of Breadstix_

"Kurt? What's going on, where's Ashley?" Kurt didn't sound good, he sounded pained, god only knows what the hell is going on, and it's starting to worry Puck even more. "Where are you?" He asked when it seemed Kurt couldn't answer, or perhaps wouldn't. "At the sc-school. Puck. Help. Need help." That was it; Puck's worst fears were answered. "Don't worry Kurt, I'm on my way, I'm not far, I'll be there soon." Puck turned his key in the ignition and took off from the parking lot like a bat out of hell, all the while fearing the worst had happened.

"Where's Ashley Kurt? Is she with you?" "She's…here. Call, m-my Dad. Please." "Kurt I'm not hanging up on you till I get there, I want to make sure you're okay and nothing else happens. Don't worry I'll call him when I reach the school, just stay with me okay?" However, no sooner had the words left his mouth when he heard the dreading sound of the dial tone, signalling the call had ended. "Fuck!" Puck swore, throwing his phone onto the passenger seat so he could use both his hands on the wheel, as if that would get him there any faster. _Please God, please let them be okay. Kurt's my boy and Ashley's all I have left after Ma and Sarah. They have to be okay; please don't let them die_ Puck prayed.

As soon as Puck pulled into the school he parked halfhazardly and yanked open his door, not before remembering to grab his phone on the way out of his truck. He remembered Kurt wanting him to call his dad but he didn't have old man Hummel's number. Then it occurred to him, Carole and Finn live with Kurt and his dad now, so he quickly dialled a number he memorized a long time ago.

"Yo Puck what's up?" The larger teen answered, "Hudson no time for small talk, Kurt and Ash are in trouble, something went down at the school, get here quick." With that, he hung up and raced through the entrance of the school searching every room and hallway for any sign of his fellow teammates.

_Back with Kurt and Ashley_

Kurt couldn't hear Puck's voice anymore, thinking that maybe Puck hung up on him after he just said he wouldn't. It took him a minute to realize that, no Puck didn't hang up on him, but that Ashley's phone had actually died. _Oh well, at least he knows where we are, Puck won't be long._

Kurt turned back to Ashley, hoping to see her awake but she looked exactly the same as before. "Ashley?" Kurt tried again, after not getting a response he decided to talk anyway, "Ashley, don't worry Pu-Noah is on his way, he's coming to save us."

Not long later Kurt could hear heavy footsteps in the distance, _must be Puck, _Kurt thought. He wanted to yell for the jock, let him know where they were but Kurt could barely talk as it was, screaming was definitely out of the question. He'd just have to wait until he found them, _shouldn't be too long_, Kurt said to himself, as he heard Puck's voice calling out their names coming steadily closer.

Just then Kurt saw Puck at the end of the hall, he seemed to be in shock, but I guess that's understandable. He couldn't imagine the two looked very pleasant; all battered and bruised lying crouched up in the hall. Puck seemed to snap out of his daze quickly and rushed over to the two pulling out his phone again.

Puck couldn't believe what he saw, Kurt curled up on his side, bruises already forming on his pale face, dried blood around his nose, he didn't even want to think what the rest of his body looked like. Then there was Ashley, lying unconscious next to the countertenor, head facing away from him toward Kurt, her arm at a painfully odd angle. Puck wanted to throw up just looking at the two; he couldn't begin to imagine how _they_ both must feel.

He ran to them then, and pulled out his cell to call 911. As he came to a halt between the two he went first to Ashley, checking to make sure she had a pulse, that she was still alive. Thankfully, he found one. He relayed the information to the emergency operator on the phone and turned to Kurt. "Kurt? Are you okay?" _Really, Puck, really? The dude can barely move and you ask him if he's okay, smooth._ Shaking those thoughts from his head he hears Kurt answer, "Hurts. Everything…hurts."

"I know Kurt, I know" Puck answered back. "Don't worry buddy, help's on the way, and I called Finn, he and your Dad and Carole should be here any minute."

Puck feels for Kurt, he really does, I mean after all the shit he put the smaller boy through, slushie facials, dumpster dives, it was never this bad, he would _never_ have stooped to this level. Never. Besides, he's changed since joining Glee, and Kurt's his boy now, he apologized for all the shit he did to him and Kurt being the gracious person he is forgave his sorry ass. _When I find out who did this I'm going to tear them apart_, Puck swore to himself.

Behind the mohawked teen, they heard a faint mumbling noise. Puck turned around immediately and was welcomed with the most beautiful set of eyes he's ever seen. "Ashley?" he said, as he rushed to her side, gently wiping her hair from her face. "N-oah?" Ashley rasped out, "Yeah, baby it's me, it's No-No. I'm here, don't worry, everything's going to be just fine." Ashley tried to move, to sit up, but Puck halted her movements, not wanting to disturb her arm anymore than it already is. "Hey, just relax. Try not to move alright, help is on the way" he soothed to the distraught looking girl. "Noah," Ashley started to say, before tears overtook her eyes and she couldn't speak anymore without breaking into sobs.

Puck's heart clenched at the sight before him, his beautiful Ashley, beaten, broken, crying. It was all too much for him and he started to cry with her, not caring how un-badass he looked. He didn't even hear the approach of Finn, Carole and Mr. Hummel; it wasn't until Carole reached for the phone he still held clutched in his hand did he take his eyes away from Ashley. He looked up into the sad, sympathetic face of Carole Hudson, like a third mother to him, after his own and Ashley's of course.

Puck then looked behind him to see Mr. Hummel wrapped carefully around his son, comforting him, and Finn standing nearby looking between his stepbrother and old friend, not knowing who he should be helping or what he should be doing.

Carole gently extracted the phone from Puck's iron grip and started talking with the operators on the phone that Puck seemed to have forgotten were there. She told them that Ashley was now awake, and they in-turn informed her that the ambulances should be there any minute now.

Puck went back to looking at Ashley, never wanting to let go of her hand that he didn't even remember grasping. This was his only lifeline to her, his only way of knowing that she was still here. He never wanted to let go, but it became inevitable when the paramedics showed up. They loaded both Ashley and Kurt onto stretchers and wheeled them quickly out of the school and into the awaiting ambulances.

Puck watched them go, standing stock still even after the lights of the sirens faded from sight. He was then shaken out of his daze by Finn, "Dude, we're going to the hospital now, mom says you can ride with us" Puck just simply nodded and followed his best friend to Mrs. Hudson's car.

Finn can't believe what he just saw, his stepbrother and friend beaten to within an inch of their life, it made him sick. How could people be so cruel, what did they ever do to deserve such a thing. Then when he looked to Puck, staring after the ambulances, he didn't know what to do, or say; Puck was crying, Puck never cried, even after his dad left. So he gently shook his shoulder and offered him a ride to the hospital, and the look in his friend's eyes is something he wishes he never has to see ever again. The self-proclaimed badass of McKinley looked broken, as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, and yeah he gets why, but it still pains Finn to see his friend so torn up.

Puck is the kind of guy who hides his emotions, never wanting to feel vulnerable, well with everyone but Ashley, but now, looking at him, it breaks Finn too. Not only is Ashley his friend too but Kurt's his stepbrother and the reality of what just happened, reflected in Puck's eyes, finally penetrates Finn's muddled brain. All he can do is grab Puck's shoulder and lead him away to his mom's car, where she and Burt are waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong> Let me know what you think, pretty please? :)

Much Love!  
>-<em>PF<em>


	7. Battered and Bruised

**A/N: **This update is long overdue and I apologize for the wait, but as always life gets in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Previously:**

Finn can't believe what he just saw, his stepbrother and friend beaten to within an inch of their life, it made him sick. How could people be so cruel, what did they ever do to deserve such a thing. Then when he looked to Puck, staring after the ambulances, he didn't know what to do, or say; Puck was crying, Puck never cried, even after his dad left. So he gently shook his shoulder and offered him a ride to the hospital, and the look in his friend's eyes is something he wishes he never has to see ever again. The self-proclaimed badass of McKinley looked broken, as if his heart has been ripped out of his chest, and yeah he gets why, but it still pains Finn to see his friend so torn up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn and Puck got into Mrs. Hudson-Hummel's car, Burt took off out of the parking lot much like Puck had done earlier at Breadstix. Carole, as upset as she was seeing Kurt and Ashley the way they were, had to be the level-headed one because Lord knows the boys aren't thinking rationally; Burt seeing his son that way, Finn seeing his stepbrother and old friend, and then there was Noah.<p>

Carole is a smart woman; she could tell that Noah and Ashley had feelings for each other as kids, even if neither of them identified it as such back then. In fact, Ruth Puckerman, Marie St. Pierre and herself often talked about the two ending up together, they just had to take their heads out of the clouds to see that their feelings for each other went beyond that of 'just friends'.

This is why Carole needed to take the lead, she needed to call Marie and tell her about Ashley. She knew all about Marie and Charles separating and moving back to Lima; Finn filled her all in on this after coming home from school a few days ago upon seeing Ashley at McKinley. She knew her old friend would've gotten around to phoning her, after settling in. Heck, maybe she already had but since she and Finn had moved, perhaps she didn't know how to contact them anymore.

"Noah honey, I know this is upsetting to you, it's upsetting to all of us, but I think we need to call Ashley's mom and let her know what's going on. I know Ashley would want her there"; this was the first thing anyone has said since leaving the school. Puck had been in a daze ever since the ambulances took off with Ashley and Kurt inside. Hearing Mrs. Hudson's, er Hudson-Hummel's words though, brought Puck out of his trance. "Right, of course, let me just call her."

As Puck was taking his phone from his pocket, Carole spoke up again, "Would you like me to speak to her?" All Puck could do was nod as he handed over his phone, grateful that Carole asked, not knowing if he could even make it through the conversation without choking up again. He already made an ass out of himself by crying in front of Finn and Mr. Hummel; he didn't want to do it again, not that either of them could blame him. He even thought he heard Burt Hummel, the original badass, sniffling as he held Kurt in the hallway.

Carole took the phone from an obviously broken boy and found Ashley's home number in his contacts list. She dialed the number and waited for her dear old friend to pick up, wishing she had kept in touch better so her sudden reappearance in Lima wouldn't have come as such a shock. _Oh well, what's done is done, no use in dwelling on the past,_ Carole said to herself when her thoughts were then interrupted by the familiar voice of Marie St. Pierre.

"Marie? It's Carol Hudson, well I guess Hudson-Hummel now", Carole glanced over at her husband and could see the faintest of smiles on his face, happy that she could do something to relieve his hurt, even if just for a second. "Oh my, Carole! How great to hear from you. I did hear from Ashley that you remarried, and I am so happy for you. I've also been meaning to get a hold of you since we've been back, but everything has just been so hectic this week with unpacking and whatnot. But I am so glad you called, I assume you got our number from Finn", Marie replied with such joy, which made Carole hate to have to reign on this happy reunion.

"Actually I am calling from Noah's phone. He would have called himself but I think he is in somewhat of a shock, we all are." At this, Marie started to grow worried, "What do you mean shock? I hope nothing has happened to poor Finn, or your new husband."

Carole smiled at this, Marie was just as she remembered, always concerned for the well-being of others. "No Finn and Burt, my new husband, are just fine. However, something has happened with Ashley. Noah found her, and my stepson Kurt, at school and they were pretty beaten up." Carole was never one to sugar-coat things and for this Marie was always thankful, "We're not sure who did it but we are on our way to Lima General where the ambulances are transporting them. I wanted to tell you myself, instead of you getting phoned from the doctor at the hospital."

Marie was silent on the other end, not exactly sure what to say, too wrapped up in how her daughter is to concentrate on forming a response. Carole almost thought she hung up had it not been for the absence of a dial tone. "Marie?" "I'm here," she rasped. Carole could tell she was trying to control her emotions, weren't they all after all? "Would you like one of us to come get you, if you're not up to driving?" Carole asked. "No, no. I'll have Josh drive, but thank you. I…I'll see you soon", and with that Marie hung up and Carole handed the phone back to Noah.

Minutes later, they pulled up to the hospital. Burt parked as close as he could to the entrance and then all four of them got out and dashed inside, wanting to know how both teenagers were faring.

Meanwhile back at the St. Pierre's house Marie still held the phone in her hand, long after she hung-up with Carole; lost in the memories of not long ago when Ashley was attacked at her old school, defending her beloved son's boyfriend.

Josh found her like that five minutes later, and gently grasped his mom's shoulder and shook her out of her daze, asking who was on the phone. Marie then relayed the conversation she had with Carole and by the end both St. Pierre's were crying quietly and holding each other for support. _This can't be happening _Josh thought. _Ashley's been through so much already, why does she have to go through it all again?_

When they separated, Josh said he'd drive them both to the hospital and sped as fast as he could. He wanted to make sure his sister was okay; she had to be okay.

* * *

><p>The St. Pierre's arrived at the hospital a short while later and looked around the waiting room for Carole's familiar face, and while the woman had definitely gone through some changes, she still looked like the same old Carole Marie always remembered.<p>

As soon as the two old friends made eye contact, they swiftly walked toward the other and embraced in a bone-crushing hug. Josh meanwhile, stood off to the side and smiled, he was happy his mom had her friend back, that there were no hard feelings after the loss of contact between the two. As soon as the two parted, Josh took his mom's place as Carole pulled the young boy into her grasp. "My, my, Joshua, you sure have grown into a handsome young man" Carole said as she pulled back to get a better look at him. He gave her the St. Pierre patented smile and thanked her while giving back his own sentiments on the woman.

Finn came up beside the trio and made his hellos then introduced his stepdad Burt to Marie and Josh. After much hugging, handshakes and greetings, Josh noticed Noah sitting all alone behind the Hudson-Hummel's. He made his way over to the, now mohawked teenager, and sat down beside him.

"It's nice to see you again Noah. Ashley's told me about the two of you finally getting together. Only took you long enough" Josh joked as he nudged Puck in the side. However, Puck didn't take the bait to help lighten the mood, his only response was to blame himself, "I should've been there. I should've made sure she got home okay. I should've done more."

After hearing this, Marie walked over, sat down on the other side of the distraught boy, and put her arm around his slumped shoulders. "Noah, darling, you can't blame yourself. You didn't cause someone to hurt my Ashley. I know you would never do anything to hurt her and would do everything to keep her safe. No one could have predicted that this would happen."

Puck looked at Mrs. St. Pierre, then to Josh and lastly to the Hudson-Hummel's. They looked just as bad, if not worse than he did, and all he could think about was himself, _how fucking selfish is that?_ Puck thought to himself. "Fuck!" The running back exclaimed as he stood up quickly and paced the length of the waiting room. He stopped suddenly and without turning around said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Finn asked, confused with his best friends sudden change in demeanor. At this Puck turned around and addressed the confused group in front of him. "I'm not even related to Ashley and Kurt and here I am thinking only of myself, blaming myself, wishing I could have done more. I can't imagine how all of you must feel. I mean, Mr. Hummel, you were there, you saw what they looked like, your own son." At this Puck became very quiet and the others had to strain to hear him, "if it had been Beth, I would've been in a murderous rage toward the person who harmed her." Puck continued significantly louder this time, "I'm being selfish. I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around!"

"Son…Noah…Puckerman!" Burt yelled, as the aforementioned teen seemed to be in his own little world. "You're just as much family to Kurt as Finn." Puck was about to interrupt, but Burt put his hand up to stop whatever the teen was about to say, "Let me finish." At Puck's nod, Burt continued, "you are just as much of a brother to Kurt as Finn is. The two of you may have bullied him in the past, but the past is just that, the past. We can't take back what we've done, we can only move on from it. I should know, I had done my fair share of bullying in high school, but I changed, and so did the two of you. Ever since Carole and Finn moved in with Kurt and I you've been around almost everyday. I see the way you guys include Kurt in whatever it is that you and the other guys in glee do while you hangout. You don't treat him like some fragile person, as if he's different because he's gay. And Ashley, I may not know the history between you two, but I saw the way you held that girl's hand and tried your hardest to take her mind off the obvious pain she had to be in. You even cried Noah, in the whole time I've known you, I have never seen you outwardly display that type of raw emotion. You so obviously care for her; I'd even go as far to say that you love her." At this admission, Noah looked away sheepishly. "Both Kurt and Ashley are very lucky to have you in their lives, so therefore you are just as entitled to be upset by this as all of us are."

As Burt finished his rant, Puck didn't quite know what to say, so he did the only thing he could do at the moment, he stalked up to the elder Hummel and hugged him, thanking him without words for all the things he just said. Burt, slightly taken aback by the boy's actions, quickly recovered and returned the hug, knowing the boy needed it. Growing up without a father figure in his life must have been hard on Noah, which is why Burt tried to be that for him whenever he could.

When the two pulled apart Puck look slightly embarrassed, but Burt just smiled reassuringly at him and the pair took a seat, Burt beside Carole, and Puck beside Mrs. St. Pierre. Just then Finn's phone went off; the tall lanky teen stood and excused himself after checking the caller ID and seeing it was Rachel.

"Hey Rach," Finn answered solemnly. Rachel noticing Finn's mood asked what was wrong. He explained what happened to Kurt and Ashley, and no longer in shock, was almost in tears by the end. "I don't know if they're okay or not, we haven't heard anything. What if one of them dies Rachel? I can't lose either of them, Kurt's my brother now and Ashley…she just came back I can't lose her too. God, and Puck, he's such a mess. We're all stressed out with worry."

Rachel, upset to find out about her old and newest friend tried to reassure her boyfriend and make him think positively, as much as they could anyway. She said she'd contact the other Glee members and promised Finn she would be there as soon as she could. Finn hung up feeling a bit better after Rachel calmed his freak-out but still upset over all that happened. He trudged back into the hospital and told everyone that Rachel was coming and was informing everyone in New Directions.

Burt wasn't sure if having ten teenagers come to the hospital was a good thing but seeing Noah perk up a bit at that made him reconsider. The boy needed some comfort and Finn seemed to want his girlfriend and friends here so he'd let it pass.

* * *

><p>Soon, the whole of New Directions started filtering into the waiting room, even Mr. Schue and Dave Karofsky showed up, after all Karofsky was good friends with Ashley and was now in the club, he deserved to here too.<p>

The mood in the waiting room was a somber one. Rachel decided that everyone could use a bit of a pick me up, and not one to shy away from using singing to express emotion she got up and suggested singing a song to cheer up everyone's mood. However her suggestion was not met with great reception.

"Really berry?" Puck said. "No amount of singing will make Kurt and Ashley okay. So just drop it!" Puck half yelled, using an emotion he knew well, anger, to express his fear for his friend and girlfriend.

"Puck, c'mon Rachel's just trying to lighten the mood, you don't have to snap at her" Finn said, defending his girlfriend. "You're right, I'm sorry Rachel. I'm just stressed."

"That's okay, I understand. I just thought a nice light-hearted song may help is all." At the absence of anymore complaints Rachel deemed this a victory and started singing, acapella of course.

[Rachel]

_Don't worry about a thing,  
>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.<br>Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"<br>_

At this, more and more glee members started to join the self-appointed leader of their group.

[All]_  
>Rise up this mornin',<br>Smiled with the risin' sun,_

[Artie]_  
>Three little birds<br>Pitch by my doorstep_

[Tina]_  
>Singin' sweet songs<br>Of melodies pure and true,  
>Sayin', <em>

[Brittany, Santana and Quinn]

_("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")  
><em>

[All]_  
>Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,<br>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."  
>Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,<br>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"  
><em>

By now even Burt, Carole, Marie and Josh have joined in, finding the kid's singing and declarations of well wishes contagious.

[Sam]_  
>Rise up this mornin',<br>Smiled with the risin' sun,_

[Mercedes]_  
>Three little birds<br>Pitch by my doorstep_

[Both]_  
>Singin' sweet songs<br>Of melodies pure and true,  
>Sayin', <em>

[Brittany, Santana and Quinn]

_"This is my message to you-ou-ou:"  
><em>

[All]_  
>Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!<br>Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!"  
>Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!<br>"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!<br>Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."<br>Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!  
>'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!<p>

As the song ended, everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood. _Hmm, what do ya know?_ _Maybe Berry is right, singing does help…a little,_ Puck thought to himself.

However, not long after the doctor came out which set the groups mood right back to the tense, worried atmosphere it was before. "Mr. and Mrs. Hummel and St. Pierre?" the Doctor asked to the large crowd in the waiting area. Burt, Marie and Carole stood up immediately, as did Finn, Josh and Noah. "I'm Burt Hummel; this is my wife Carol Hudson-Hummel." "And I'm Marie St. Pierre." The doctor nodded at that, then introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Phillips, and I have been working on Kurt and Ashley, along with my associate Dr. Barns. Would you three like to come with me so we can talk more privately?" The doctor asked. Burt was the first to speak up, "its okay, these are Kurt and Ashley's friends, whatever you have to say you can say in front of them." With that, the doctor went on to describe the various injuries.

Kurt had two broken ribs, a slight concussion and dislocated shoulder, along with scattered bruising and scrapes that were mild in severity. Ashley however is in a much worse state, she seemed to have been beaten the worst of the two and has a broken arm, which had to be reset and placed in a cast. She also has various bruises and scrapes and a few broken ribs just like Kurt, and had to have several stitches for the rather large cut just above her right eyebrow. However one of Ashley's broken ribs bruised her right lung causing her to go into cardiac arrest in the ambulance on the way to the hospital from lack of oxygen, and is now in critical condition.

After the doctor was finished, he told the two teenagers families that once their children were placed into a room they could go and see them before visiting hours ended soon. He then walked off promising to get them once Kurt and Ashley were settled.

The group sat or stood, in silence for an extended period of time, no one knowing what to do or say. The first to break the silence was Mrs. St. Pierre, "Oh God, not again. No, this can't be happening. Hasn't my poor Ashley suffered enough?" She nearly fell to the floor had it not been for Burt's fast reflexes. With the help of Finn and Puck, they managed to get her seated as Carole went off to fetch a glass of water.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. S, you're right Ashley doesn't deserve this. I promise you I'm going to find out who did this and make them pay." Puck said with more force than necessary emphasizing his promise of revenge. "Oh Noah, dear," Marie had heard all about Noah's past from Ashley, from getting Finn's girlfriend pregnant and having to give his daughter away, to his little stint in juvenile detention. She didn't want the boy to have to go back after violating his parole. "I can't ask that of you, I would hate for you to end up back in a place that I'm sure you would rather not be. Am I right?" Marie not even having to specify where, for Puck to understand her words, "No mam" Puck responded back.

Finn perked up at this, "You can't do anything Puck, what about Ashley?" If Puck was still contemplating revenge on the fucker who beat up Kurt and Ashley, he sure wasn't now. Not only would he be away from Ashley but also knew if he ended up back in Juvie that she would be disappointed in him, even if it was in her honour. So no, Puck just had to sit back and hope the bastard was caught and thrown into that hellhole himself.

Rachel being the nosy person she is couldn't forget what both Ashley's mom and Puck had said, so she posed her question to said individuals. "Mrs. St. Pierre, what did you mean not again? Has something like this happened before to Ashley?" As always, Rachel had overstepped her bounds and everyone was on her case about her insensitivity, especially Puck, Mercedes and Karofsky who all knew what Mrs. St. Pierre meant.

Mrs. St. Pierre took control of the situation by whistling loudly gathering everyone's attention. "There's no need to berate this girl for asking a simple question, I'm sure it was bound to come up eventually." Rachel looked smug by Mrs. St. Pierre's statement. "I know Ashley finds it hard to hide her scars on her forehead so I assume you all may have seen them at some point." The group slowly started to nod their heads all having seen and wondered about them.

Mrs. St. Pierre recounted the incident only tearing up slightly, but Puck was there to support her. However, Josh didn't fair as well as his mother, and was silently crying next to her over what happened to his sister and boyfriend. Burt, being the caring man he is, walked over to the boy and not wanting to embarrass him, firmly grasped his shoulder in silent support, which Josh seemed startled by.

The rest of the group whom did not know all looked on in shock after Mrs. St. Pierre finished telling them what happened. Josh then turned to Burt and with confusion written across his face, he asked, "So you're not repulsed by me being gay?" Burt was taken aback by the boy's question, _why on earth would he think I was repulsed,_ he thought.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Burt voiced aloud. Josh looked away as if ashamed, "not many men take too kindly to hearing I like other guys." Burt felt for the boy, he reminded him of Kurt right after he came out; not knowing how he would take hearing his only son is gay. "Josh, my son Kurt, he's gay too, and I still love him every bit as much as I did before he came out, and I will continue to love him everyday no matter what." Josh looked back up at Burt and smiled, wishing his own father was as accepting as the man in front of him.

He then turned towards his sister's friends, the silent question in his eyes apparent to everyone. Rachel spoke up right away, stating that she had two gay dads and how she was perfectly fine with homosexuality. Before she could ramble on more Santana piped in, "Okay that's enough man-hands I think he gets the point." She then took Brittany's hand in hers and turned to Josh, "we're the last people to pass judgement on you, for anything, especially because you're gay." The rest all murmured in agreement.

Josh finally felt that maybe he could belong somewhere, maybe even make some real friends, besides his boyfriend and sister. He just might have to talk to his mom and see if he could sign up at McKinley. He never thought that in the small town of Lima, would he find not only people who didn't care about him being gay but also other gay people as well. He knew some back in Toronto, but he never thought he'd find any here. He was happy that Ashley had met these people and hoped he would be welcomed as much as she was.

By then the doctor has returned and escorted the two families to see their children; Puck being allowed to go with Mrs. St. Pierre and Josh to see Ashley, at the insistence of both parties. The glee club knew they wouldn't be able to see their friends tonight so promised to come back tomorrow to visit.

Marie, Josh and Puck were escorted to the critical care unit and shown Ashley's room. Puck stayed out in the hall to give Mrs. S and Josh some time alone with Ash, but soon it was his turn.

He walked into the room and immediately went to Ashley's side, gently grasping her small pale hand in his larger tanned one. The doc said she may not wake up for a day or two, a mixture of the anesthesia she had undergone to have her arm reset and recovering from her cardiac arrest. The Doc said her body is in shock and needs a few days to recuperate and rejuvenate from all that's happened in the last 5 hours.

Puck knew she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, but that didn't stop him from talking to her. "Hey baby," Puck said fondly, wiping strands of hair off her forehead, away from her eyes. "It's me, No-No." At this, Puck's eyes started to gloss over, on the verge of tears. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you'll be okay. The doctors say that in a few days you'll wake up and if everything is fine a few days after that, you can go home. You will only have to spend a week in here at the most don't worry. They say Kurt's doing well, two broken ribs, a concussion, a dislocated shoulder with some bruising and stuff but otherwise fine. He'll probably be able to leave in a few days." One tear escaped and slid down Puck's face, "I just want to tell you how brave I think you are and how proud I am of you. I don't know what happened but I know you did all you could to protect Kurt; you're just selfless like that. I just want you to know how lucky I feel to be your boyfriend and that I…I love you." Puck broke off in a sob.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay." With those last words Puck got up, kissed Ashley gently on the forehead, making sure to kiss each scar just as he had the day they got together in the choir room, and quietly sauntered back out into the hall.

_Meanwhile in Kurt's hospital room_

Unlike Ashley Kurt was awake and coherent. Once his dad walked in Kurt couldn't hold back the tears anymore, neither could Burt as he walked over to his son and gently hugged him, mindful of his injuries, and together they cried. Once composed both Hummel men let go and next to hug Kurt was Carole, then Finn.

Burt then voiced the question that was everyone's minds, "Son, who did this to you?" Kurt looked away as he quietly said, "Azimio."

Finn, at hearing the defensive lineman was responsible for hurting Kurt and Ashley, became angry. "What?" Finn nearly screamed, "Why?" The quarterback commanded. Kurt, knowing why, but not wanting to out David, simply said, "He was pushing Ashley around, saying how she was the one who changed Dave, who no longer wanted to be friends with Azimio. He blamed her for their friendship ending, so when I saw him hit her I rushed to help her. I wasn't thinking except for the need to stop him from beating her up more. I should've called for help first but by the time someone arrived, it may have been too late. I tried to help but even if there were two of us, we were no match for Azimio. He's like twice our size, and ten times stronger."

Burt filled with pride for his son who risked his own safety to help his new friend. He has never been prouder of him then at that moment and he let Kurt know that, with the countertenor blushing from the praise his dad had given him. Soon visiting hours were over and the Hummel-Hudson's had to leave, promising to come back tomorrow when visiting hours begin again.

Mrs. St. Pierre drove Puck to get his truck at the school and then agreed to meet back up at the hospital tomorrow morning. After saying goodbye and driving off, Puck however did not return home. Instead, he drove back to the hospital, snuck up onto Ashley's floor and into her room, where he got into the bed alongside her and held her as she lay unconscious. He needed to feel her beside him, see her breathing, hear her heart beating, making sure she was still alive. He was not leaving her side, no matter what any nurses said, he was staying right where he was and no one could stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used:<strong>  
>Three Little Birds - Bob Marley<p>

Much love! Please read and review my lovelies. :)  
><em>-PF<em>


End file.
